RWBY - Gris (OC)
by FuyuSeishin12
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first story ever and it involves an OC I made up. Expect a lot of things as it is ongoing for now. The story follows a boy named Gris Nuages as he went from rouge to Beacon Academy student as he meets many of the characters from the series. Reviews, follows and faves are well appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Gris Nuages

**Chapter 1: Gris Nuages**

In a world filled with dangerous Creatures of Grim since the dawn of man, mankind struggled to fight off these shadowy creatures for generations. Eventually, humans created a tool that could successfully fight off the monsters. This was appropriately named after what man was first made from, Dust. Today, Dust is still being utilized in weaponry against the monsters. After so many years of conflict peace has finally come to mankind, but that doesn't mean the danger is not there. With the danger still lurking in the shadows, Hunters and Huntresses are there to fight it off. They learn the basics and get their own customized weapon at the training school, Signal, then off they go to Beacon the last leg of the journey to be a Hunter/Huntress.

One young man, named Gris Nuages, had gone through Signal but for some reason they won't let him graduate. Gris had skipped through many years of school because he just got high scores on exams many times and his fighting skills are mostly self-taught. He was very disappointed when he couldn't graduate to Beacon so he dropped out. Yet he still got his weapons, two collapsible katanas where the hilt and guard is a sub-machinegun that fires bullets tipped with Burn Dust. He wanders the streets where people call him "The Ghost" because of his attire which includes a light grey long coat with a hood, black pants, shirt and armor on his torso. At night he really does look like his namesake and his piercing red eyes just add to it. He usually goes to the forest to fight some monsters other times he'd find himself annoyed by various crimes going on in town. The latter, however, could bring a lot of attention to him to he makes sure to at least try to escape being seen but that doesn't mean he could escape the eyes of people at Beacon, especially Ozpin, the academy's chairman.

One day, Gris finds himself in the middle of a fight he's trying to keep on the down low as he fights against some of Torchwick's lackeys which were stealing some Ice Dust gems. He manages to knock down half of them before one of them suddenly blasted an Impact Gem which was a few feet right in front of him. The blast knocked him off his feet and he hits his head hard on the pavement. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a woman with short blond hair, blue eyes and glasses standing over him and said, "Found you."

When he came to, he was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. As he looked around wondering where he is an accented yet familiar male voice broke his concentration and dizziness brought on by concussion, "Ah I see you've finally woken up." He looked and saw a tall man with messy, grey hair approach the table with a cup of what Gris smells as coffee. At that moment Gris knew who the man was, his lips parted and said in a somewhat quiet voice, "Y-you're-" The man cut him off, "Yes, my name is Professor Ozpin." Hearing this, Gris almost jumped out of his seat in surprise and his eyes widened knowing for a fact that Beacon's chairman is standing right in front of him. "Now, now young man calm down," The professor said as he sits opposite from Gris sliding the coffee mug to him. Gris, still at a loss for words, nervously sipped the coffee given to him bowing his head in respect and thanks beforehand. "I heard of you a lot from the students. You really have built up a reputation mister..."

Gris gently puts the mug down on the table, "U-um c-call me Gris." The professor nodded and continued as the blonde woman came up with a screen showing a video recording of him fight, "How have you learned how to fight like this, hm?" Gris stopped with the mug halfway to his lips, "I was self taught. th-that's all" Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this as he spoke, "and what about those weapons?" Gris had no choice but to tell the truth, "S-Signal i was at Signal, I Skipped through much due to my skill and scores." There was a slight pause as Ozpin seems to be thinking about it. This felt like minutes to Gris then the professor adjusted his glasses a bit and said, "Ah yes now I remember, and you were the boy that dropped out some time ago." Gris nodded and explained why he had to drop out. The chairman nodded, "So, how would you like it if I enrolled you to my Academy?" Gris was, again, at a loss for words as he thought about it. Eventually he nodded and the professor turned to the woman, "Glynda make sure this young man is officially enrolled" Glynda nodded and Ozpin turned back towards Gris who is now conflicted between feeling euphoric excitement and nervous surprise. Ozpin spoke breaking Gris' train of thought, "also why do you want to become a Hunter?"

This toned down his mood from excited to depressed as he quietly said, "my parents...are gone because of those Grim."

"So it's for revenge?"

"I guess you could say that, but to me it's more like so I won't end up like them and protect others in the process."

A slight smile appeared on the professor's face as he saw the face of true determination in Gris' face, "I'm pleased to have met you Gris, and I hope to see how you do in the initiation." He held out his hand and Gris accepted the gesture with a firm handshake.

_**Extra**_

Author's announcement Oct 22 2013: I began a new fanfic as a side project. It's a Persona fanfic that takes place after P4 Arena.  
Here's the link to it:  
s/9731350/1/Persona-Post-Prix-Investigation  
go ahead and check it out when you have the time and leave a review as usual. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

The next day, he boarded the transport to beacon. There he saw a cheerful girl with long blond hair excitedly embracing a younger looking one with red and black hair, probably sisters due to the way they talk. He shrugged and turned his attention to the view outside the window as he puts on his headphones. Then someone tapped his shoulder, surprised, catching his headphones almost falling off his head he turns to see a student who is pointing at the holographic screen. It was Glynda announcing to the students something as they are nearing the Beacon landing bay.

As he disembarked he bumped into the red and black haired girl knocking her on the ground. "Ah s-sorry!" said Gris as he helped her up. The girl stood up and said with a smile, "Don't worry, its okay." He nodded to her and her sister and walked off. "I have a baaad feeling about today," he thought to himself and sighed as he slung his small bag containing a few changes of clothes and at least two bricks of ammo over his shoulder and then carried his collapsed weapons in his hands. Again he ran into the girl this time she approached him her eyes all sparkling. Seeing this, Gris stepped back a little and she calmed down and said, "Wait, aren't you the guy I bumped into?" He relaxed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck and nodded and apologized, "s-sorry, I was just a little too excited to come to this school eh-heh." A quick pause then he said, "a-anyways, my name's Gris Nuages."

She smiled, "I'm Ruby Rose."

"It's n-nice to meet you Ruby."

She nods and glances at his weapons, "what weapons are those?" Noticing the excited tone in her voice he answered after extending the blades of his weapons with a flick of his wrists, "The one on the left is called Shadow on my right Light, both are weapons I customized as extendable katanas also..." He cocks the gun parts of his weapons, "comes with built in submachine guns. I have to say I'm actually kind of proud of these two. What's your weapon?" She grins extending her scythe he yelped a bit and jumped back because as the scythe extended it almost hit him. Ruby smiled and said, "This is the Crescent Rose. Like your weapon it comes with a built in gun but it's a high caliber, high powered sniper rifle." Gris couldn't help but marvel at the weapon she's holding, "w-whoa! You really decked this thing out."

They talked for a bit about how they used their weapons until the bell for them to go to the ceremony. When on the way he almost crashed into a girl in white and as he was about to apologize, the look on her face pretty much forced his words how his throat, so he just quickly bowed in an attempt to apologize and ran off to the ceremony. When he arrived, the place was packed and he walked around and ended up finding a spot next this girl in black just as the chairman walked onto stage and started his speech. He stood there at attention listening to his speech but he couldn't help but look at the girl right next to him out of the corner of his eye. Seems to be rather Goth looking not that it disturbs him but the sight was pretty interesting. He could already sense that she's not the kind to really talk so he left her alone after the speech.

After that, he decided to take a walk and ran into that girl in white again. He gulped in nervousness, "u-u-um s-sorry about before eh-heh..." Clearly he seemed very nervous around her but he kept his composure. She folded her arms at him looking crossed and he flinched and she said, "if you wanted to apologize then apologize properly!" He nodded in response and bowed deeply, "I-I really am sorry." She sighed and sternly said, "be careful where you're going next time." she walked off and stopped and said, "by the way I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Co." He relaxed, "I'm Gris Nuages"

She just nodded and continued walking. "Some rich people these days." he thought as he went to look for the place he's going to sleep in and then he thought, "tomorrow's the initiation I wonder what it's like." he then just shrugged it off and found the sleeping quarters which seems to look like to him just a huge hall where the guys sleep in one area and the girls in the other area. He just sighed and went to get changed and laid out his futon in and empty spot. After that, he checked his weapons and ammo to see if his weapons are clean and ammo sorted correctly. Once he was sure everything was all in check, he decided to start reading a bit. Quickly, he notices that he caught the attention of the girl he was next to at the ceremony. He cocked his head at her in curiosity and he went up to her. It seems like she was reading a book herself. "What are you reading?" he asked. She looked at him and said "a book."

"What's it about?"

"Just stories, what were you reading?"

"I'm reading on what the stuff many war heroes did in the battle against Grim."

"Very interesting"

The two went back and forth on just common small talk and then, "By the way what's your name? I'm Gris Nuages." She said, "I'm Blake Belladonna." He nods and stood up, "nice to meet you and see you at the initiation." Blake nodded and said, "Likewise." with that he walks over to his futon and tucks in and goes to sleep. "Tomorrow's the initiation," he thought to himself, "I hope I'll pass."


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation Day

**Chapter 3: Initiation Day**

Gris is feeling ready to take on the challenge as he puts on his gear, strong armor that now covers his torso and arms, fifty clips of ammo 25 for each bandolier sewn on the inside of his coat. He heard of teams in this initiation but doesn't know how they'll be arranged. as he think about it he looks around to find anyone to chose for a partner. "They all seem able for any challenge," he thinks, then notices a very nervous blonde young man. "...except that guy whoever he is." As he closes his locker he sees Ruby's sister who seems to be studying him. He sighed and said with a friendly grin, "you must be Ruby's sister, am I correct?" She nods and walks up to him and holds out her hand and smiles, "I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet ya."

He accepts the gesture, "Likewise, I'm Gris Nuages." She seems to keep studying him. He said, "w-what?" As though she anticipated the question she said, "Haven't I heard of you from somewhere?" Just before he said anything, they were called to the starting area of the initiation. Seeing the launching faceplates on the ground he knew how they were going to start. He stood on his spot finding himself right between Blake and Yang. The chairman is there and tells them what has to be done. First off, to Gris' chagrin, the teams are to be chosen by how they'd work together. As they land, team mates are found as soon as the students make eye contact. Tense expressions are seen on everyone's face as they heard that first part. Second part of the challenge is, after the teams are formed they must traverse through to the north of Emerald Forest there they must follow a path to a temple in the temple are several artifacts the teams must take at least one and guard it all the way back to an area. There will be observers, but they won't intervene during the initiation. Opposition will be heavy as anyone would know is that they should be on their guard.

Everyone gets ready for the launch, except for the blonde boy, whose name is Juane Arc, questions how they are going to be sent in, and as mentioned by Ozpin they are supposed to use their landing tactics. Gris looked to his left and saw Yang launch and gets ready. With weapons extended, he is launched high into the air. As he feels his landing zone come he loads some special red Impact Dust tipped rounds and fires at the ground. The blast cushioned his landing as he rolls into it for good measure and kept running. As he ran he kept thinking about whom he should team up with. His first thoughts go to Ruby for some reason and he wonders if she already formed a team. He then stops and clears his ears and listens he hears a faint sound of gunfire in the distance. "Hopefully, whoever they are, they'll be okay." he said to himself. He then instinctively ran towards the sound hoping he could be of assistance. When he arrived he saw Ruby fighting off a pack of Beowolves he wonders and decides to help her out. He attacks where the pack looks thickest and fought all the way to her. The beowolves seemed to stop as soon as he was back to back with her, guns loaded and blades extended.

"I don't need your help you know," she said sounding tough. "Well you got it anyways, Ruby," he responded with a smile on his face. Then the beowolves that survived his sudden attack surrounded them both. Gris's smile widened as he feels the adrenaline start pumping. "I got these guys you get the others," he shouted as he jumped into the fray slicing and shooting with deadly precision. Ruby also began fighting first firing a few shots while her Crescent Rose is in sniper mode and switched to scythe mode as they got close. "Ha ha, This a lot more fun than Signal and the streets!" he gleefully shouted as he did a back flip to avoid a beowolf's lunge. Hearing this almost stopped Ruby but she returned her attention to the threat on hand. The battle ended quickly with a few beowolves retreating back into the brush. "Yeah! You better run!" he shouted taunting the giant creatures but then remembered who he was with and quickly switched gears from his fighter personality back to his calm and quiet self, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "U-um sorry about that, I get that way when I fight." Ruby, who seems to be smiling at him, said with a little laugh, "Remind me not to tick you off Gris."

He laughed a bit as well, "I guess I'm on your team then, Ruby." She nodded and smiles and wonders about his weapons. Looking at her face he can tell what she's thinking and said, "Oh the bullets on these are completely Dust tipped usually tipped with Burn gems for higher damage but I got other types to add variety. I make them myself, I'm even thinking of starting a business sometime." He laughs at the latter part. Ruby seems interested though but she seems to shake it off, "Well I guess we should go to that temple thing, also where's north?" Gris seemed amused by this, "The sun rises in the east sun sets in the west east should be on your right then west to your left. I follow this a lot whenever I need to get my bearings." He checks the time. "It's still morning to make sure the sun is on your right." Ruby nodded and followed him through the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: The Temple

**Chapter 4: The Temple**

**Author's note: Had spent a while editing this as it didn't turn out like I wanted at first.**

Ruby and Gris so far are making great progress through the first leg of their initiation. Gris, who is leading the way, has done many things to ensure they don't get lost, one is that they should stay close and marking trees with his swords in increments of every fifteen steps he takes to know where they've been. Meanwhile, Ruby seems to be thinking about the time she heard him talk about Signal having just remembering that. She eventually asks him, "Hey Gris, about that time you said something about signal, did you go there?" He stopped and turned to her, "Hm... ah yes I did say that, didn't I? Well I was at Signal academy but my skills were so good I had to skip a lot." he seems visibly embarrassed but he presses on. "I became a dropout as they wont let me graduate. After, that I went rouge for a while until Beacon found me." Ruby raised an eyebrow,"They found you?"

Gris nodded, "yeah, basically, but the full version is that I found myself fighting off some dudes outside of a store who were stealing uncut gems then some jerk blasted a red Dust gem at least 3 feet away from me which blew up in my face. I hit the ground and passed out as that secretary woman found me and took me to talk to the chairman himself. He enrolled me and stuff and now I'm here." They continued walking as Ruby was amazed that she had a similar situation minus the knocked out part. Gris hears something and stops and Ruby stops as well. Ruby wonders and says, "what's wrong?" Gris hushes her and listens and hears this cracking sound of twigs breaking underfoot. Gris whispers to her, "Someone's close, follow me, Ruby." She nods and they slowly approach the sound's source. He looks and sees someone familiar, "hey is that who i think it is?" The figure had long, curly blonde hair. Ruby peeked from behind the tree, "Yang, Is that you?" Yang turned and saw them both but ran over to Ruby first with a big hug. "Oh Ruby you're okay!" she said feeling very relieved. After Yang released her Ruby gestured to Gris, "Gris has helped me out against a pack of Grim and his other skills are very handy." Yang smiled at him, "Thank you for taking care of my baby sister, Gris." Gris rubbed the back of his neck in modest embarrassment, "I-it's nothing really, Yang." Yang insisted, "No really, I owe you a lot for taking care of her." Ruby then chimed in, "How about you join our group then? It would give you plenty of time to pay him back." Yang smiles, "Okay how about it?" Gris nods, "Okay let's go." He again leads the way north and as they walked they basically talked about what happened. Yang asked first, "so how did you meet him here?" Ruby responded, "I was fighting a bunch of Grim be wolves and he came out of nowhere fighting through a large group of them. I gotta tell ya, he's fast and took a bunch of them down easily." Yang glanced at Gris then looked back at her sister, "Was he really that good?" Ruby nodded, "he says his skills are self taught and he's skipped through Signal."

"Like you did?"

"No, his skills let him skip through to the last year but he says he dropped out because they couldn't let him graduate for some reason."

"Wow, what happened after that?"

"He says he became a rouge everyone calls 'the Ghost'."

"Oh I thought he seemed familiar."

Ruby blinks and Yang continues, "He was the talk of the town for a while when he began to first appear." Gris sighed and joined the conversation, "yes, that was me 'The Ghost' normally I'd just go to a nearby forest and fight off some Grim for training but sometimes I see things like those Dust robberies and try to bring them down and things like that." He looks up and sees the sun setting, "oh dear, we should hurry it's going to get dark soon." The girls nodded and the three of them ran to north and found the path. "huh, that was easy to find." he says and nods at both of them and they follow it to the temple. As the temple came into view they saw Weiss and Blake following the path as well. Ruby eeked a little and hid behind Gris which caused Yang to raise an eyebrow at her. Weiss was the first to turn around and saw Gris, "Well look who's here." Blake turned and saw them as well and waved a bit. Gris said feeling brave, "Quite a place to cross paths isn't it?" Blake nods, "Agreed." Yang nods as well but doesn't say anything. "Well at least we're on the same path to the temple Professor Ozpin mentioned." Gris began, breaking the sudden silence, "we got no time to talk now we gotta go and get the relic we need." The atmosphere suddenly dissipated as they are reminded of what they were supposed to do. Everyone looked at him then at each other then nodded, and together they ran all the way tothe temple. "I guess they are both part of this little group then," He thought to himself.

They eventually reached the entrance just as the sky began to darken with surprisingly no resistance from the Grim. Ruby stretched and said, "Well that was easy, let's go in." Everyone nodded and walked into the temple not knowing what will come next. As they went deeper into the temple everyone stayed together weapons drawn and ready. Suddenly, out of nowhere a Basilisk Grim appeared out of a doorway. Gris cursed as he had everyone take cover and he ducked and rolled out of the way as the snake lunged at him. Aiming his guns and shooting, Yang jumped in to help and Ruby followed suit. Weiss and Blake began fighting as well as a second Basilisk came in. Gris narrowly dodged another lunge attack and Yang hit it with and uppercut. Ruby followed it up with a few shots from her weapon. Gris looked out the corner of his eye and saw how Weiss and Blake are fighting Weiss with her Dust powered blade she effortlessly dodges and strikes the Basilisk while Blake does a few blows from behind with her katana and scabbard.

"Watch out!" shouted Yang as he focuses on the Basilisk right in front of him which is now bearing down for another attack. Time seemed to slow down as he jumped up and used the giant serpent's head as a spring board and aimed below him and unloaded into the head of the Basilisk with Impact Dust tipped bullets knocking it down. "Yo Ruby, finish it off!" He shouted as he is still in the air arching down to the ground aiming for the other Basilisk. As he fired, Ruby jumped and stabbed the tip of her scythe into the serpent's head killing it instantly. Weiss and Blake are finishing off the other since Gris weakened the beast and nailing the landing as the second one fell. Ruby couldn't help but snicker, "Gris you show off." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment again, a gesture now becoming more common to him and they continue to get the artifact chamber. Yang patted Gris on the back, "That was awesome how you did that if I didn't warn you back there you'd be snake chow for sure." Gris smiled sheepishly, "I'll take that as a compliment."


	5. Chapter 5: Last Leg

**Chapter 5: Last Leg**

After that fight, everyone was tired but alert for any more threats as they reach the room where the artifacts are. Gris took point to check the room for anything dangerous then signaled everyone to come in. Gris sees the objects on pedestals, "hmmm I guess these are the aforementioned relics." He walks up and takes one as instructed. Ruby smiles, "well that was easy wasn't it?" Yang walked up to Ruby, "we still gotta bring this back to the cliff right?" Gris nodded, so did everyone else in the room. Weiss is visibly anxious, "well let's get out of here and get moving." Gris nodded again as they walked out of the temple to fresh air. "Damnit...it's night time." he said, "Let's find a place to set up camp." Everyone but Weiss agreed, "What do you mean set up camp!?" Weiss impatiently yelled in his ear with him plugging the receiving ear just in time, "Are you saying that we should stop while we don't even know when's the time limit!?"

"Its basic survival," he insisted, "especially with Grim on the prowl. We set up camp and sleep 'til morning where we could actually see those things clearly, and our natural night vision only allows us to see so much under the brush away from starlight and moonlight." This almost made her angry and then Yang stepped in between them. "He's right, those the only thing we would see is the things on their heads and their eyes so we can't judge what type of Grim are they." Weiss seemed to be gritting her teeth in disbelief that she lost that argument, "fine then where should we set up?"

They found a suitable place to take shelter in the edge of the forest and Gris nominated himself as night watch to keep an eye out for any surprises. "You sure about this, Gris?" Ruby said, feeling worried, "Don't you need sleep as well?" Gris, having climbed up a tree to a big tree branch, says "I'll be fine, don't worry about it. I'll sleep when I'm sure we're safe." Yang yelled up, "Want to switch out when you need to sleep?" Gris thought about it then nodded, "I'll wake you up when it's your turn." Then suddenly he thought to himself, "Oh God I'm with a bunch of girls here, where the hell am I going to sleep?" He then sighed as he sat against the tree trunk and murmured, "This is going to be a long night." An hour later, he dropped down to Yang and woke her up, "Yang it's your turn now. He said while shaking her. She was half asleep as she responded, "huh, wha...? Oh right got to get to my post." She stood up, still feeling the effects of just waking up, with the help of Gris, but then, just as they were halfway to the tree, she leaned in on him. Being caught off guard by this he lost balance and fell to the ground with a still sleepy Yang on top of him. "Damnit, wake up!" he said, keeping his voice down as he blushes bright red as she seems to snuggle up close. "Just a few more minutes, please?" She dreamily said. Gris, who is now pinned to the ground by Yang, keeps trying to wake her up. Eventually, when he freed up his hands to snap his fingers in her ears she jerked awake and realized where she is and smiled playfully at his embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, Gris." She said after a quick chuckle after getting off of him and helping him up. "Sometimes I get that way when I sleep." Gris dusted himself off, "n-no no, it's okay but next time I'll be careful." He calmed himself down as he lay down on a spot he chosen just a few feet from where the girls are sleeping. Early next morning, everyone woke up and as Yang dropped down she whispered in his ear, "You still alright about last night?" He responded out the corner of his mouth, "Let's just pretend that never happened." She nods but then Ruby got curious as she saw them whisper, "just what are you two talking about?" Gris, keeping up a straight face, said as Yang stayed silent, "it's not of your concern, Ruby." She seemed skeptical as she heard that but then shrugged it off. Blake then said, "I guess we should get going then." Everyone agreed and set off back down south to the cliff following the markings Gris previously left since he first landed. Then, he stopped as he heard noise in the surrounding bushes. "Something's coming," he said, "Everyone get ready for an encounter." As they cautiously moved a loud guttural growl was heard and Gris drew his weapons from holsters on his waist and extended the blades. He looked to his right but all of a sudden from his left a large Grim Beobear leapt from the bushes, and he was roughly knocked out of the way by Yang who, with her shot gauntlets, blasted the beast away.

Yang continuously blasted the Beobear as Ruby rushed to her partner's side, "you okay, Gris? Are you hurt?" Slightly dazed, he shook it off and nodded at her as he stood up, "I-I could walk it off, thanks." Ruby nodded and turned the group turned their attention to the incoming pack of Beobears as they caught up with Yang who is still fighting. She knocked down her first target and turned toward Gris, "you alright there, Gris? I pushed you pretty hard."

As the Grim encircled them he loaded his weapons and aims at the nearest Beobear, "just fine, thanks for saving my ass back there again."

"Don't mention it," she said.

One struck first toward Gris but then was cut down quickly, "we got to make our way to the cliff."

"And how are we going to do that?" Ruby said as she swiftly struck down at three Beobears. "Follow my lead," he said as he opened fire with Impact Dust tipped rounds with his submachine-swords and signaled everyone to follow him through the path he made. Everyone followed as they attacked as the Beobears came too close. Once they gained significant distance from their pursuers they ran straight to the cliff. Along the way, more Grim appeared, mostly Beowolves they were taken down as they get in the way. In about a minute, they finally arrive at the cliff with the relic intact. There they are met by Glynda, "Congratulations, you five, you all completed the initiation test. I'll take that relic off your hands Mr. Gris." Gris nods as he gives her the relic. "You will all be in the same group from now on, and we will evaluate your final scores based on your performance out there. While we do that, you all may rest and return to Beacon." The Gris, Ruby and Yang look at each other and smile and high five, Blake feels relieved that this is now over, and Weiss just smiles at what she achieved.


	6. Chapter 6: Passed as a Team

**Chapter 6: Passed as a Team**

The group was given things to eat after they were brought to the top of the cliff. Everyone got their food and found a spot to sit together and eat. For at least a minute, there was silence as they dug in. Ruby looked at Gris and said, "Hey Gris, what gotten you all like that?" Gris looked at her with a fork hanging out of his mouth, "what do you mean?" Yang got curious as well and wanted to listen, "Yeah, seriously you kicked butt out there especially with that last minute escape from those things." Gris remembered, "Oh yeah, w-well i just had to do something y'know? I-I guess you guys owe me a lot for helping you all out." Yang nodded then patted him on the back, "but what really matters is that we survived, right?" He nods then Weiss speaks up, "we still got the results coming up and if we don't pass I'm putting all the blame on you." Ruby spoke up in his defense, "You shouldn't talk like that to the guy who pretty much saved your life, Weiss." Blake suddenly chimed in, "I'm going to take her side in this it's only right to thank the person who saved you."

Gris, having finished his food, silently stood up and went to put his utensils and dishes and goes to put them away as Yang joined the argument. Ruby saw and went up to him, "Hey you okay, Gris?" Gris seems to be shaking a bit, as she went closer he seems to be holding in laughter but then he couldn't hold it any more, snickering and chuckling like a maniac, " hahaha it's just so funny how quickly you three started argueing." Ruby seemed a little miffed, "what's that supposed to mean?" His laughter petered out, "It's just funny how you girls just get along well even after all that. Sorry if I offended you but it was just so funny and cute to me." She seems more embarrassed than offended as a blush began appearing on her cheeks.

He cocks his head at her. Ruby notices this little mannerism and tried cover her face with her hood as she thinks and then turned in his direction. "W-well I do owe you a lot," she began as she blushes a bit more, "s-so h-here's a start." His smile shrinks a bit unsure what's going to happen, and suddenly she embraced him as a sign of gratitude. It's now his time to blush as he wraps his arms around her. "Ooooh, look what we have here. A sign of budding love?" said a familiar, cheerful, and teasing voice. In unison, both Ruby and Gris turned their heads towards, whom else, Yang who seems to be admiring the spectacle of their embrace. She then giggled and continued, "awwwww you two look so cute together." This latter phrase alone brought a flash of extreme annoyance, but then immediately switched to intense embarrassment to Gris' face. Ruby spoke up first feeling just as embarrassed, "Th-this is not what it looks like, Y-Yang. I-I'm serious, I-I was just thanking him for helping me." Yang seems to be having fun, " you gotta do better than just a hug, given that he basically protected you throughout our initiation." Ruby pretty much snapped at this and Gris held her back as she ranted at her but immediately calmed down then looked at Gris, "m-maybe some time later Gris, m-maybe when you saved me enough times and when you know me better."

Yang winked at him, but Gris seems to not know a thing for a bit then realized as his complexion turned a bright red as he almost fainted. As he fell Yang and Ruby caught him but he quickly woke up and wonders as he looks at both their faces as he is trying to pinpoint the feelings he's having towards them both. Then he thought, "Oh God d-don't tell me I've fallen for both of them." They smiled at him and he said, "This year might be interesting..." Yang nodded and helped him stand up. Ruby seems to be looking somewhere, "someone's coming here...oh wait is that Jaune?" Both Yang and Gris turned in the direction she's waving at. She was right, it was Jaune along with three others, a girl with bright red hair with leather and gold armor and gear, a teen with a green traditional garb, and a noticeably bubbly girl with orange and wearing armor, seems to be talking to the traditional-looking boy. Jaune sees Ruby and waves back at her.

Jaune said trying to sound triumphant, "we conquered the initiation, finally." Ruby snickered and said, "Yeah, a little later than us." Yang admirably thumped Gris on the chest, "thanks to this smart guy we made it pretty quickly." Jaune looked at him seemingly taking his measure. Then the golden armored girl stepped in, "He really looks like a truly strong boy." Gris looked at her and said, "I-I'm sorry what's your name?" Almost out of nowhere, Weiss appeared in between them, "you haven't heard of Pyrrha Nikos? She's one of the best people here at Beacon and she had many achievements in the past, also well known as the strongest girl at Beacon." Gris thought about it, "Oh wait I think I remember her, I think I ran into her when I wandered into Mistral one day." Weiss nodded, then realized what her mind just processed very quickly, "wait what!? You actually met her!?" Pyrrha nodded, "It was only a brief meeting though. From what I recall he just bowed then continued walking." Gris nodded and Weiss seems to feel a little envious about that.

"Well anyways," said the traditional looking young man. "Let me introduce the rest of us, I'm Lie Ren and this is my friend, Nora Valkerie." Nora waved energetically at Gris and his group. "It's nice to meet you Ren," he said while bowing feeling that it's proper. Nora giggled, "you don't have to bow just greet him normally like a handshake or something." Yang smiles and says, "Yeah you're a bit too polite for your own good, Gris." He feels embarrassed as he kind of shown it by rubbing the back of his neck smiling sheepishly. Then he looked and saw everyone else arrive and he knew as everyone else knew that this was a waiting game to see if they passed or not. His group got called up first and they eagerly wait for the final results. Then..."Given all our results from our observers' reports, combined with the time you took," Glynda began then smiled, "Congratulations, you five all passed the initiation." There was a silence then Weiss smiled and maybe glanced at Gris a bit and smiled at him, Yang cheered and hugged her sister who is feeling just as happy, Blake and Gris just smiled and felt proud of Gris is feeling more proud though. "So I guess we're a group then?" Gris asked. Glynda smiled, "Well, what do you think?"


	7. Chapter 7: Settle In or Down

**Chapter 7: Settle In or Down**

A few days later, Gris and his group are moving into the area available for the group.

Gris, being the only guy, has one bedroom all to himself while the girls get to sleep together in their own rooms. He sighs as he unpacks his stuff in his room. Bullets, a few changes of clothes, bottles of crystallized Dust gem shards, weapon cleaning kit, and, from a few compartments in his bag, special tools he made to put the tips on his custom bullets. "So this will be my room for my entire life here in this school," he said to himself since he's all alone in his room. Then he heard a knock on his door and a familiar voice came after, it was Ruby's, "Can I come in?" He took a breath and opened the door for her, "Y-yeah sure, I-I didnt finish arranging my stuff though so watch your step." He stepped out of the way letting her in letting her take a look around and she picks up one of the bottles, "Isn't this Dust, Gris?" He nods, "I put those little shards on the tips of my bullets. Each shard has been accurately measured so they are the same size, b-but be careful it's still dangerous." The latter was said as Ruby began shaking it a little so she stopped and gingerly placed in on his desk which came with the room.

"I'm guessing something happened to you when it came to Dust," he inquired and she nodded. "First it was against that Torchwhick guy when he threw a gem and almost blew me up because Glynda blocked it. Then there was my first day here when I first encountered Weiss." He winced imagining it since he saw large cases being brought into her room and she mentioned Dust in those cases. "I can see how that went, Ruby," he said shaking a bit, "anyways, why did you want to come in?" She just shrugged and said, "I just wanted to see if I could help unpack, and keep you company, that's all." She then blushed a bit at the last part. "Keep me company?"

"W-well yeah you're going to have this room to yourself, r-right? S-so I wanted to visit you s-since I thought you'll be pretty lonely." He blushed at her being this considerate but he smiles at her, "Thanks, Ruby." She smiles at him, "It's no problem, Gris, and we're friends and teammates after all." He was surprised by the first title, "F-friends...I-it's been a while since I heard anyone call me that," he then smiles at her. "Well why not? Let's be friends."As if on cue Yang came in, he left the door open. "Hey no fair I'm his team as well." Yang folds her arms at the two. "Hey don't worry, Yang," he said, feeling amused, "you're my friend too." Then in a flash, she gives him a big hug bringing Ruby into the hug as well. She, eventually, let's go and smiles, "Sorry about that sudden hug Gris it's just that I was happy to have met you and now we're friends."

He rubs the back of his neck still blushing, "Y-yeah, f-friends." The two helped him arrange his stuff with his instruction, especially for the Dust. Suddenly, Yang had a playful look on her face, and as Ruby got within range, she shoved her little sister to Gris. Her apparent plan worked as Ruby was knocked right into Gris and fell on top of him. Gris blushes a lot as her face was very close to his, and Ruby had reacts the same as her lips are almost touching his. Hastily, she got up and helped him up and pouted at Yang. Yang was laughing a bit, "Sorry sis I couldn't help it, you two seem so cute together." Ruby blushes and says, "J-Just d-don't do that ever again, Yang." She nods and smiles, "don't worry I won't." The two leave the room and he finally is able to settle down and he sits at his desk, puts on his glasses, and begins adding the Dust tips onto the bullets he carries around. "Talk about awkward," he thought to himself, "she had to just push us together like that...b-but I didn't hate it though..." He blushes at the latter thought.

As he began loading some Burn Dust tipped bullets in empty magazines he re-uses every time, someone knocked on the door. "It's open," he said. He turned to look at who's at the door he pushes up his designer glasses expecting Ruby but saw Blake. "Oh hey Blake," he said with a smile. She nods and says, "Sorry if I'm interrupting your work, Gris." "Oh no it's fine, don't worry.""Okay," she said feeling relieved, "also I heard the commotion here and I'm wondering if you're okay." He looks up after clicking the final round in his second loaded 20 round magazine, "I'm fine, it's just that Yang wanted to have fun with me and Ruby so she pushed Ruby to me." Blake noticed his glasses, "I never knew you wear glasses." He adjusts them and smiles a bit, "huh? Oh these? Yeah I wear them when I study or when I have to do some really precise work like what I'm doing now." He gestures at the setup of tools, bullets, and bottles of Dust shards on the desk. "Interesting," she said, "well it's good to hear you're okay I should go now" and with that she left the room and closed the door behind her. "Well that's a side I haven't seen in her," he thought, "She actually cares about others on the inside." He then leans back in his chair and murmurs, "well this is home now I better settle in or settle down." He then fell asleep on his desk using his arms as his pillow. Before he completely fell asleep he thought, "Blake's really a nice girl deep down...hmmm don't tell me I have fallen for her too..." Then he passed out into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Awakening Story, Then a Date?

**Chapter 8: Awakening Story, then a Date?**

It was morning when he woke up. His eyes blinked a few times, his head is laying on its side resting on his arms as it was when he fell asleep. "Hey Gris, are you okay? You awake?" Said a familiar girl in red and black and as his vision cleared after a few blinks he blushes to see Ruby's face mere inches from his. He sat up abruptly to try and cover up his blush. Ruby seemed to have a concerned look on her face, "You were asleep when I came in and you seemed to be having it rough in a dream." He suddenly remembers the dream and his expression turned sad noticing this, she said, "y-you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He shakes his head and starts to speak, "its okay it was a recurring nightmare that is about...how I lost my parents to Grim. I never told the full story to anyone else so you're the first one to hear."

She nodded and let him speak and he began, "My father was a Hunter, the best I ever knew, I looked up to him since I was a toddler and as I turned eleven he taught me the basics. I had just about finished Signal as I told you before and then dropped out, as i returned home I found the place empty, I used to live on the outskirts of Vale near the forest. I promised my dad that I would show him my skills even if I dropped out, but then...what was left of my parents is now in shreds, torn up by a pack of Beowolves that had been, apparently, reported to be within the area. It was then on that I vowed to get stronger as a Hunter and protect those that are close to me." His voice cracked as he said the last sentence. Ruby, who is now surprised yet sad about all this then said, "S-So that was what wanted you to be a Hunter?" He nodded, "I wanted to protect everyone like those people you hear about in those fairytales, y'know?" Ruby nods and looks at him, "Hmmm, you know what? H-how about we go hang out? You're not busy, right?" He blushes, "Y-you mean l-like a date?" She blushes as well but says, "W-why n-not, how about it?" He blushes and nods thankfully the group gets to take a break for a while.

He went to go get a shower then puts on his usual clothes. He also kept his glasses on since he had them on anyways. Ruby noticed them on, "you wear glasses?" He pushed them up, "Rarely, but I think it looks pretty cool." She nods and they walk out together, but then Yang got curious as she overheard a lot. Just before Ruby and Gris left their dorm floor Yang tapped them both on the shoulder, "i heard what you're going to do so I just came to see you two off for today." Gris looked at her questionably, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?' Ruby asked her which Yang responded cheerfully, "to wish you both luck on your first date." Gris blushed and said, "U-U-Um o-okay t-then." He saw Ruby about to explode from embarrassment and he calmed her down with a pat on the shoulder, "Ruby please calm down it's not worth getting angry her come on." Almost surprisingly, she did calm down, quite quickly in fact, and nodded at him and said, "You're right let's go." Yang raised an eyebrow and smiled and waved as they went down to ground floor via elevator.

"Quite the interesting girl your sister is," he said to her. Ruby smiles a bit, "she's always like that always so cheerful and stuff. Also, she's not as nice when you mess with her hair." He cringes as he thinks about it then he asks, "L-like what?" She shivers for dramatic effect, "Either a punch or a shotgauntlet to the face. I seen men and Grim go down like that" He suddenly turns paler than his usual complexion then she says, "don't worry, Gris. she tells me that she would go easier if they apologize or if they were nicer. Gris then sighs of relief, "Thanks for the tip Ruby." She smiles, "No problem." They walk out and began walking around school grounds. They walked up to the food court and it was lunch time. They ordered some food then took a seat. The entire time they walked around a lot of places there was even a small department store. He looked up from his food and said, "Y-you know I've never hung out with anyone like this in a long while especially with a girl. To be honest it's a little embarrassing." Ruby seems to relate to that, "The only person I usually hung out with is my friends at Signal or my sister."

"Oh I see," he says and she nods. Ruby says, "So...got any hobbies?" He is surprised how straightforward she is but he answers, "Well I'd usually make custom bullets I don't know if that counts as a hobby but i think it does." She is a bit surprised by this, "wow not really anything, outside?" He shrugs, "I dabble a bit in a few sports but that's pretty much it. I also just got into music and books." She smiles and nods, "that's cool I don't think what I do count as hobbies but I'd usually hang around my sister and go shopping and stuff." He nods as they talk about other things just getting to know each other more. After they finished their food, they left and they walked a little closer than when they come in feeling more comfortable together.

They eventually returned to their dorm and as they were in the elevator she looked at him and blushes and he looks back, "what is it, Ruby?" She then hugs him and kisses him on the cheeks and he blushes bright red as she says, "t-thanks for spending time with me, G-Gris." As she lets go he touches his cheek where the kiss was as the elevator door opens and they walk in to see Yang waiting for them in the lounge of their apartment floor. Yang says as she walks up to them, "you two took a while to get back. So how was your little outing?" Ruby smiles and says, "it was good we got to know each other a little more." Gris nods and Yang seems to give him a side look and Gris thinks, "Oh I think I know that look..."


	9. Chapter 9: Split Personality then a Date

**Chapter 9: Split Personas and another Outing**

As they sat down on the nearby couch, Ruby and Yang were talking it up about what she found out from him. Yang was surprised about his life story that he told Ruby that morning. Yang patted his shoulder, "you lost your parents to Grim? That's a horrible way for them to go, you poor thing, having to see them like that. I bet their proud of their son being this far, though." Gris nodded and smiles at her, "Dont worries about me, Yang, but you're right I bet they are looking down at me now smiling because of all the friends I made." Both sisters smile at him and Yang, being the closest, scooted closer and hugged him, "yeah, you're right, Gris." Ruby thinks and says, "Hey Yang, how about you hang out with him then?" Yang looks at her raising an eyebrow, "you sure about it, sis?" Gris looks at her and with a little hesitation he says, "Well...I guess its okay I don't have any plans tomorrow anyways."

Yang hugs him again, "You're so sweet, Gris. Okay, tomorrow we'll be going for a walk." Gris nods and yawns, "Man I'm sleepy already. Oh well 'nite you two." he waves as he goes to bed. As he lie down on his bed, he wonders how tomorrow morning will be. Then, suddenly he feels someone sit on the edge of his bed he turned to try to look as all the lights in the room are out. "Who's there?" he asks the familiar silhouette and the figure comes closer and he sees that it's Yang. He jolts up to sitting on his bed and he scoots away from her blushing red, thankful that she can't see it in the dark. She giggles and smiles at him, "sorry for waking you up, Gris." He didn't say anything but he nodded wondering why she's here. Yang then said, "Why am I here? Hmmm well, I thought you'd be lonely when you sleep." He laughed nervously and said, "D-don't worry about it Yang, I'm fine sleeping alone now." He smiles reassuringly but Yang won't seem to let it go.

She then got closer and he blushes more as she looks straight in his eyes, "you sure about it Gris?" He thinks, "Is she playing with me? She's gotta be," then he said, "I'm sure Yang d-don't worry about it, okay?" She then got off his bed with a giggle, "okay I'll be seeing you tomorrow then Gris." As she left, he flopped back down on his bed trying to fall back asleep, "she was playing with me." he thought to himself as he soon fell asleep. Next morning he woke up from a dream that he was in the middle of a fight between Yang and Ruby and he was the fight's subject. He sighed as he scratches his bedraggled hair and checks the time on the clock on his nightstand. "Damn...it's really that early?" he said to himself as he then slides out of bed and goes to take a quick shower and changes to his usual clothes without his coat so it's just his long sleeve shirt, armor, pants, and shoes.

"Quite the dream I had last night," he thought to himself as he makes some breakfast. He then sees Ruby walk out of her room still in her sleepwear. "Morning Ruby," he greeted her and she looks and smiles still feeling very sleepy. Then after her came Yang, Blake and Weiss. Yang seems to be energetic for someone who just woke up, "Mornin everyone." She says with her usual cheerful smile. Gris nods as he wonders about her, "Why did she have to act that way last night, seriously?" He then shrugs the thought away as he finishes eating. "So Yang, you ready to leave?" He asked her since he sees her in her everyday clothes. She nods and walks with him out the door. Along the way they, were met by curious glances from Weiss and Blake.

As they used the elevator down, Yang looked at him and asked, " Hey Gris, something's kinda bothering me. Why do you act more assertive when you fight?" He looks back at her, "I already told you girls that remember?" She then turned herself to him folding her arms, "well I think I didn't get the full story. If we're gonna be on the same team we gotta know each other and trust each other." He sighs giving up, "You're right, well about that time it's because...I have what you would call as a 'split personality' the 'other me' is what keeps me focused in fights and is also very cocky and energetic. You could imagine how things would turn out." Yang looks at him understanding, "I see, so the 'other you' comes up when you fight?" He nods, "sometimes I'll see a fight happening and my 'other self' would tempt me to join in, or he'd swap with me and start cheering, picking sides and placing bets." He smiles feeling very embarrassed.

Yang smiles and laughs a bit, "I imagine you get in trouble pretty easy with your personality coming out like that." He nods slowly, "just a tip I would like to give you; Hold me back, if my irises glow that's a signal that 'other me' out, so unless they deserve it, hold me back." She nods as they walk out of the dorm. "Hmmm where to go..." he said then, suddenly, Yang took his hand, "I know a few places, come on!" She led him around beacon stopping at the places she takes him to. They pass by a group of bullies picking on a female student. This was enough for Gris to swap, Yang saw but didn't hold him back as he walks up to them as he took down the leader with only one kick and swiftly knocking down the rest the same way using the momentum he got from the first kick. The girl bowed while blushing at how it all came down. "th-thank you," said the girl. He just smiles at her and nods as he went back to Yang. "That went by quickly," she said and he responded, "Well I had to do something you know."

"You're so nice Gris," she says with a warm smile. They then got something to eat and walked back to their dorm. All the while, Gris began to wonder about her. As they walked they talked about each other and he began to feel a little bit more comfortable with her. She is still even holding his hand and he doesn't seem to mind. As they reached the elevator she looked at him and kisses his cheek and smiles, "Thanks for coming with me, Gris, I really had fun." He blushes even though it wasn't the first time he had a kiss on the cheek, "I-it's no problem, Yang." He smiles at her as they arrive at their floor and they let go of each other's hands, just in time too, as they see Blake was apparently waiting for the elevator. They walked out of the elevator and Blake approaches Gris, "Want to come with me next?" He thinks, "Oh are you kidding me?"


	10. Chapter 10: Whom to like?

**Chapter 10: Whom to like?**

Blake smiles at Gris as the three of them walk to their dorm area. As they walked, Gris felt uneasy as he wonders what the next outing would bring him. As many thoughts flew through his head as they make it to their pad, Yang broke the silence, "So Blake...what kind of business do you have for Gris?" Blake looks at her smiling, "just a simple outing with him, nothing for you to worry about, Yang." Yang didn't seem convinced as Gris spoke up, "a-anyways I still think I need to get to know you girls more s-so w-why not?" Yang sighs and Blake seems to get a bit closer to him but he didn't notice.

Weiss is in the lounge sipping some tea and she takes notice of them as they walk in. "It seems like Blake has already run into you hasn't she, Gris?" Weiss says almost teasingly. Blake just nods and smiles at Gris again which, much to Yang's chagrin, is standing closer to him. This time Gris noticed and he blushed a bit as he thinks, "so much seems to be going on these days." and then, "I think it's best to just go along and hope for the best." Yang looked at Blake still not believing her but left to her room and Weiss began to mind her own business again. "s-so y-yeah m-maybe tomorrow?" he asked and Blake nods as they parted ways to their rooms. Gris closed the door behind him as he walked in and flopped onto his bed feeling mentally and physically exhausted.

"I don't know how long I could keep up with this..." he thought and then someone knocked on his door. He sat up and asked, "Who is it?" The person at the door says, "It's me." It was Ruby's voice and he says, "It's open, you can come in." She did so and looked at him with concern, "I heard it all from Yang. Are you really sure about going with her?" He shrugs, "I don't even know now..." Ruby thinks about it, "Hmmm I think it would be alright but I'll watch out for you if you want." He nods and smiles at her, "thanks Ruby." She smiles back at him and blushes and hugs him a bit closer this time. Also he didn't blush from embarrassment as he hugs back. "I-is this l-love?" he thought to himself as Ruby let go.

Ruby smiles at him and walks out and waves at him. He waves back and he lies down on his bed wondering about what's going to happen tomorrow as he slowly falls asleep. Then he found himself in a dream where it started with him on a date with Ruby then suddenly he was walking with Yang and then finally with Blake who is about to kiss him, but then he woke up with Ruby just an inch from his face. This startled him and he jumped to the side of his bed sitting up he then blinked the dream out of his eyes and calmed down. "Geez, don't do that, Ruby, you startled me," he said groaning. Ruby poked both her index fingers together nervously, "s-sorry, sorry I-I just wanted to check if you were awake that's all." He sighed as he got out of bed and smiled at her, "it's okay don't worry about it."

She then nodded and left and he went through his routine, take a shower and get dressed. As he was going to get some breakfast, Blake appeared behind him as if she appeared out of nowhere. He was listening to music through his headphones so he lowers them and calmly turns toward her and said, "Morning Blake." She nods and responds with a smile, "morning." He takes a deep breath because her sudden appearance almost startled him. "You seem ready to take a walk with me." She nods getting a bit closer to him. Meanwhile, Ruby is getting ready to follow him with Yang's support. As Gris and Blake walked out, Ruby followed.

The outing actually seemed normal as the walk started out just small talk as friends as they walked with Gris feeling underwhelmed since she doesn't talk all that much. He relaxes but is still a little alert. Then suddenly, after he bought drinks for both of them, Blake asks, "hey Gris, do you like any of us?" He almost choked on his soda, "eh? W-what? O-oh u-um...w-why you ask?" She puts down her drink and says, "I began to take notice of how you interact with us especially Ruby and Yang. I'm just wondering, you don't have to answer." His thoughts jumped From Ruby to Yang to Blake then back and then he says, "it...it's none of your business, o-okay?" She smiles at him, "w-well I-I actually..." Before she could finish her sentence, Ruby jumped in, "o-oh s-sorry for interrupting this but I'm going to use Gris for now okay, bye." She quickly grabs him by the hand and takes him with her and Yang leaving Blake there who just shrugs.

Gris panted feeling exhausted from the sudden escape, "I think she was kind of serious back there. B-but thanks anyways, Ruby." She smiles at him and says, "d-don't mention it, Gris." Yang smiles at him and left both of them alone as she waved. "Blake got me curious though, who exactly do you like?" He blushes as he looks at her and wonders and says, "w-well th-the thing is..." Ruby blushes at him as he is trying to say it but then, Yang came back, "it seems like Blake forgives him for leaving her like that so suddenly," She notices that both Gris and Ruby seemed a little disappointed. "Oops," Yang said, "was I interrupting something?" Gris sighs and shakes his head, "n-no not really." Ruby nodded slowly and Yang gave them a questioning look but then smiled as they walked back to the dorm just talking as friends for now. He sighed and thought, "Yang had to interrupt...Oh well maybe next time, but we have a lot coming up like classes."


	11. Chapter 11: Time for Class

Sept 1st 10:50 Central Time in the USA: Before You guys start reading, sorry if it seemed a little rushed I got school coming up soon. I'll miss you guys a lot, but I thank you all for your support and I'll keep writing.

Chapter 11: Time for Class

Gris wakes up to an alarm he set the night before and he checks the day and time. "Hmmm...Still early..." He lazily said but he stretched and got out of bed and went through his daily routine. Everyone else woke up and began with their morning rituals as he sat down and ate breakfast. He watched them go back and forth going about their daily duties as he ate. Ruby was first to arrive at the table, then Weiss, Blake and Yang and they ate. Noticing the silence, Gris spoke up, "everybody seems excited for their first days in class." Ruby and Yang nodded. Weiss answers, "of course we are, because after this school we will be official Hunters and Huntresses." Blake nodded, "Hopefully we all make it through this." Gris smiles and finishes his breakfast, "Well you girls better show how you all are able, that initiation was easy but we better step it up if we're going to impress our instructors." Everyone nodded as he stood up from the table. Ruby, having just finished her breakfast, walked out with him and soon everyone followed suit.

The group talked along the way and was eventually joined by Jaune's group. "Hey, morning Jaune," Ruby said. Jaune responded, "Morning Ruby, first day to class huh?" She nodded as Gris smiled at him, "best of luck in your lessons to you all." Jaune nodded, "same for you too." They all walked in together, finding themselves in the main hall. It was a spectacular sight to behold, about as beautiful as the campus itself. Absolutely everything looked so clean and proper a few of them almost forgot that this was a combat training academy. Then the people around them caught their attention, all of them in various kinds of armor and wearing all kinds of weapons in their holsters, sheathes, or even carrying them in their hands. Ruby's eyes turned sparkly at the weapons they are holding.

Gris turned toward Yang and gave her a quick look and she shrugged as she held Ruby back as they go to the room they are assigned to arrive in. The room itself was just looks like a typical academy classroom. Everyone shrugged and took a seat amongst gradually elevated tables. Gris and his group sat in the front row and Jaune and his group sat two rows up. Class began with a teacher introducing himself and begins the lesson. Gris is taking notes as the lesson goes, same for Ruby and Weiss. Yang is trying her best to pay attention and Blake seems to be going her own pace. As the lesson drew to a close, everyone gets ready for what's coming up next for them.

Next up was real-time combat training using VR simulations using holographic weapons. Here students would also learn about the various creatures of Grim known to lurk around the world as well as showcasing how the students fight the beasts. Gris came first, his team and the rest of the students watch as he fights holographic representations of the Grim Beowolves present in the Emerald Forest. He took them down in fluid ease barely any unneeded movements save for a few miscalculated attacks. As he exited the simulation area, everyone was awed by him nonetheless. Everyone else had their turn to have their skills evaluated comparing them to the initiation and then came the lectures about how they fought and how to improve themselves.

Lunch began at the food court and both groups sat near each other complimenting on how they all fought in that quick sim. Ruby said to her partner, "that was amazing how you did that it was almost like you were in a trance compared to your initiation but they did notice your footing." He smiled and responded, "you weren't bad yourself, your speed and quick thinking was excellent but I think you got the timing a bit off." Everyone smiled as they commented on their simulation experience compared to the initiation.

Lunch finally ended and they were told to return to their dorms as class has ended. Everyone was still talking as they walked. Weiss looks at Gris feeling doubtful, "Gris I heard you were self taught right?" He nods and she continues, "There was no way anyone with that kind of skill could be self taught. What's your secret?" He sighs and says, "well I told Ruby and Yang about this but never gotten around to telling the rest of you." He takes a breath, "Basically before my parents died my dad was a hunter and he taught me all the basics and i simply built up on that. I'll tell you about what happened to my parents later." His eyes turned downcast as Weiss understands this time and they returned to their dorms.


	12. Chapter 12: Combat Training and Position

Ugh… another rushed chapter, sorry guys but I'll see what I could do next chapter.

TO ALL MY VIEWERS: on my profile is a poll about this FanFic the details will be explained once you get there.

...

**Chapter 12: Combat and Close Positions**

Second day of class but it's all combat lessons today. This time, the instructor has students do some practice fights in the simulation area or target practice on a firing range in a separate area that has been soundproofed. Ruby and Gris decide to head to the VR practice fights. After they enter, the instructor in charge of it sets up the simulation. The two stand back to back as holographic images of Grim appear around them, mostly Beobears and Beowolves. Gris nods at Ruby and at the same time they jumped up letting their virtual enemies follow. They fire on them, concentrating on the center of the crowd, and then as they landed, they preceded to remove any remaining hostiles.

They finished quickly but then, as they walked out of the area Ruby tripped and landed on top of Gris who was right in front of her. Again, like their first night at the dorms, their faces were very close yet unlike that night instead of immediately getting up they sort of lingered there as they blushed. Ruby then spoke up, "u-um y-you okay G-Gris?" He nodded and they both got up and she dusted him off, "s-sorry for knocking you down like that I-I just tripped." He blushes as he says, "I-it's okay, R-Ruby." He sees Yang walk up to them, "you two okay?" They nod while still blushing and he said, "I pretty much broke her fall."

Yang looked at them for a bit then went back to practice with Blake. Ruby smiles shyly at Gris, "thanks for speaking up there I was running out of ideas." He smiles back, "no problem, Ruby." They then went to take a break and sat together and relaxed. They seemed to relax a lot because a minute later they were holding hands. Gris was the first to notice and he blushes a lot as he sees their hands together but he didn't say anything. He tried to act normal until Ruby noticed who blushed as red as Gris. They looked at each other and got a bit closer to each other. All of a sudden, they let go and looked away as they saw Yang and Blake walk up to them.

Both of them looked at Gris then at Ruby. "Were you just..." Yang began which was cut off by Gris, "Y-you d-didn't see anything." Ruby backed him up. "Y-yeah w-we were just sitting together as partners th-that's all." Both Blake and Yang looked at each other and looked at Gris once more. Yang said, "You sure about that Gris? I could've sworn I've seen you two getting all close and stuff." The two blushed and nodded and smiled for good measure. Yang then shrugged and she and Blake to the VR simulation area.

Just as they left, both Ruby and Gris left for the shooting range. Here they could use their own ammo on various targets from many distances that could be adjusted. Ruby tried her shots on moving targets hitting most of them. Gris was impressed but as he stepped up, to his embarrassment, he got one target less than her hits. He just sighed but Ruby noted his skill and congratulated him on that. That alone cheered him up and he smiled kindly at her a smile that anyone very rarely sees. She blushed at this and smiled a bit as well and they go back to their training on the firing range standing side by side and taking advantage of their guns' ranges. Gris' submachine swords' submachine gun features are usually mid and close range while Ruby's High Powered Sniper Scythe could take on long ranges.

They finished up the practice just before lunch, so they headed straight to the food court. There the whole gang was there at their usual spot so Ruby and Gris sat with them. As they ate Gris began to notice Yang shooting glances at them since they are sitting next to each other. "Oh out with it, Yang," he said with a hint of annoyance, "just tell me what's on your mind." She looked at him and said, "well a lot of us have noticed how close you two have gotten so I was just wondering a little that's all" He cocked his head at her then glanced at Ruby who seemed to be feeling the same way. He then shrugged but wonders about what will happen tomorrow.

Then suddenly, Ruby scooted closer to him and only he noticed not everyone else. He blushes at her as she did that. He soon answered that by scooting closer to her. He noticed her smile but he didn't call her out on that, let alone about her scooting close to him. He looked around again and still, no one took notice. He then shrugged again and smiled as well thinking that the next few day might be better.


	13. Chapter 13: Birthdays and Memories

Chapter 13: Birthdays and Memories

It's finally the weekends for the group. It is also Gris' birthday yet he seems to be depressed as he is looking at pictures. He recently recovered the pictures deep in his bag and they were pictures of his parents and his family picture. Someone knocked on his door and he snapped out of it, "wh-who is it?" It was Ruby, "it's me, c-can I come in?" He got out of his chair leaving the pictures on his desk and opened the door for her. It turns out it wasn't just Ruby at the door, there was Yang, Blake and even Weiss. "wh-what are you all doing here?" he asked them out of curiosity. Yang answered, "it's your birthday today isn't it? I saw you mark it on a calendar some time ago." He nodded hesitantly admitting it, "s-so? Wh-why mention it?" Blake then joined in, "We decided to celebrate it with you."

Ruby nodded and smiled, "I actually brought up the idea about the party." Yang then added, "Good thing we had some time to prepare while you weren't looking." His expression turned to embarrassment as he put the pieces together in his head, the times they left early were actually times for them to prepare. He dragged his palm down his face and then smiled a bit accepting his defeat. "You girls really got me there," he said with a laugh. Ruby then said, "Well, will you come with us? Everyone else is waiting at the food court." He understood who she meant by "everyone else" and nodded with a smile saying, "well let's not keep them waiting." He already has his usual clothes on and just as he was about to leave with them, Ruby noticed the pictures on the desk.

"What are those?" she asked pointing at the pictures. Gris feeling honest went and picked them up and showed them to everyone, "my parents, i carry them with me out of habit. I do this so I won't ever forget their faces and how they cared for me." Everyone gathered around the pictures. Weiss spoke up, "wow your mother is beautiful and your father looks so strong." Gris smiles as they look and Ruby then said, "I can see you take after your mother." He blushes and smiles and the rest of the girls looked at him then compared the picture of his mother to his face. Blake then said, "Wow you're right!" Yang smiled, "The spitting image of your mother, huh?" He blushes more, "y-yeah w-well my personality I got from my dad, he was pretty shy but wild on the inside like me."

Everyone nodded as he puts the pictures in pockets on the inside of his coat. "W-well anyways, should we head to the party?" The girls agreed and they led him to the food court where, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha are waiting at a reserved table. Nora waved at them as they approached, "Wow you guys took your sweet time but now that the birthday boy's here let's get this party started." The food was ready and is still warm so he had the first serving. As everyone ate they talked a lot and had fun. One moment stuck out as Gris began to reach for some snacks and at the same time Ruby was reaching for the same thing and they touched hands. "U-um y-you g-go first I-I'll wait i-it's okay R-Ruby," he nervously said and she shook her head and insisted, "N-no no y-you go y-you're the birthday boy r-right?" All of a sudden, Yang who is sitting right in between them grabs their hands and lets them reach in at the same time and now they are practically holding hands by the time they reached just close to the snacks. All eyes are on them as Yang let go and the two quickly withdrew.

Both of them glared at her a bit but then looked away. Ruby said, "D-don't d-do that again Y-Yang." She laughs and nods as Gris agrees. Everyone laughs and smiles at them as they calm down and laugh with them. They finished eating and most of them began singing a birthday song for him as he smiles and feels happy that he finally has a happy birthday with friends. After the party, everyone is congratulating him and Ruby asks, "so you're about my age aren't you?" Gris nods and blushes a lot as he says, "I guess so, and also it's been a while since I had to celebrate with friends. I've lived on the streets but I was taken in by a kind innkeeper but I later left."

"Wow, so for most of your life you basically lived alone." Blake said. He nodded sadly and he smiles to brighten up his mood, "b-but don't worry I have you girls now." They all smile as he said that and he blushed a lot as he realized what he said. He then just shakes it off as they arrive at their dorm floor. They all went to their own business since it's late in the afternoon because they walked around a lot after the party. Ruby and Gris walked to their rooms, Ruby's room was just across from his and Yang stays with her, and they were alone. An awkward silence was on them like a blanket as they couldn't find a subject to talk about. Suddenly, she turned towards him and says, "D-did you have fun?" He nodded and he smiled, "y-yeah I did have fun a-and th-thanks for r-recommending it to everyone." She blushes and in the spur of the moment she kissed his cheek and disappeared into her room. He stood like a statue for a moment then came to his senses and went into his room and just as he closed the door, his face was bright red. "W-what j-just h-happened…? I-I know she did that before b-but…" He thought frantically but then his brain switched gears as he gets into his sleepwear, just a grey shirt and pants and went to sleep knowing that what's coming up will be promising a lot for him.


	14. Chapter 14: Mission Collapse

**Chapter 14: Mission Collapse**

It's Monday and everyone's in the classroom, then suddenly an announcement came up on a screen. It was Glynda Goodwitch, "Good morning all future hunters and huntresses, I have an important announcement. For the sake of training, we have missions posted for training out in the field. Though we have seen how you all faired in the initiation, we suggest that you put those skills to use while gaining more skills on the way. You may check out the missions posted in the main hall." Then she signed off, leaving everyone in awe. After class, Gris' group went to check out the missions. There's not many missions posted at the moment.

"Very interesting isn't it?" Gris said as he went up closer to look at the mission details. Blake nodded as she walked up next to him, "Extermination, escort and protect, and whole lot of other missions on here." Ruby walked up and looked as well same for Weiss and Yang. "Should we do one?" Gris asked everyone in his group, "I mean why not it could be quite an experience for us. Weiss looked at him, "Hmmm maybe but is it really required to do this?" As if on cue, Glynda appeared behind them, everyone was spooked by her sudden appearance, "I apologize for overhearing, but yes it is required, Professor Ozpin recommended at least one or two missions minimum a week." Yang looked at her, "isn't this a little too much?" Glynda shook her head, "not at all, in fact, you all did so well during initiation that we expect more after that."

"I see," began Gris stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Seems to be a fair trade when you think about it." Everyone else thought about it and nodded. Glynda gestures to the missions posted, "whenever you want during the week you could go ahead and accept missions." Everyone turned to look at the missions. "Well shall we?" Gris said and everyone nodded. He looks around the board deciding on which to take. After some time, he chooses a mission that is for eliminating a large concentration of Grim somewhere near the foot of the mountain.

Glynda said, "Perfect, I'll arrange your departure to the location soon." He nods as they go wait to leave for their mission. "Well this is it, our first mission out in the field right?" Gris said. Ruby smiled at him, "Yeah, I guess so. Let's give them a god fight." He smiles at her and Yang looks at him, "I feel this mission will be intense we should be careful." Blake nods, "I agree, we should work together." Gris glanced at Weiss, "that includes you too, Weiss." She folds her arms and looks away, "Hmph!" He smiles at her slightly. Later, they are called to the transport taking them there. Along the way while on the transport, everyone made sure they were prepared, checking their supplies and weapons. Eventually, they arrive at their drop zone, generally a clearing with a temporary landing pad in it just an eighth of a mile from the foot of the mountain. Everyone got off together into the assigned area, and just as they entered, they were met with a cacophony of noise. "I guess they know we're here," Gris said loading and drawing his weapons.

Everyone drew their weapons as well as they walked through the area. Suddenly, sounds of a flock of birds are heard over them. They looked up and saw that these birds are creatures of Grim. Gris and the group formed a circular formation as the birds surrounded them. He was the first to open fire, everyone else immediately joined the fight as they shot, slashed and blasted the birds. As the fight dragged on, coordination within the group was amazing, each member followed up each other's attacks taking the Grim out faster.

Soon, the immediate area was clear and everyone checked themselves and what they had left. Everyone's doing fine as far as they could see. Gris seems a little weaker though. Ruby took notice of it and went up to him, "hey Gris, you okay? You don't look so good." He looked at her after taking a few breaths, "Y-yeah I-I'm fine don't worry about me." Yang and Blake walked up to him and Blake talked first, "are you sure?" He smiles and nods and stands straight up, "I'll be fine, don't worry." Weiss looked at him with a little concern but then the expression hardened, "Well since you're fine then let's go we got to finish this darned mission." Everyone nodded and began walking but suddenly Gris collapsed falling face first. Ruby ran to his side and rolled him over, he has passed out. "Hey! Gris! Wake up!," she said while shaking him. Weiss noticed wounds on his chest and shoulder so did everyone else. It was then, to her shock, she remembered when he blocked a group of Grim swooping down for her from behind.

The look on her face quickly turned to shock, finally realizing that he risked himself to save her. "Y-you...saved me," she quietly said as she approached him. Blake heard her as she helped Yang carry Gris. "Come on Weiss, we gotta get him to safety so we can treat his wounds." Weiss almost snapped out of it, "O-oh r-right, c-coming." She caught up with them as she looked at him closer. "Why did you have to save me?" She said to herself quietly as they walked. Yang looked at her and wonders same for Ruby. Blake said, "Very interesting how you're acting, Weiss."


	15. Chapter 15: So we're Friends?

**Chapter 15: So we're Friends?**

The group managed to take shelter under a large tree. As Yang tended to Gris' wounds Weiss was standing close by. Blake noticed her mood and walked up to her, "Something wrong, Weiss?" She looked at her and nodded but Blake didn't buy into that, "it's okay to take about it, you know. We're a team, right?" Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss feeling very curious. "You were acting a little unusual back there after he collapsed." Ruby said, "Could you at least tell us?" Weiss looked at everyone and eventually spoke, "H-he saved me during the fight. I noticed a bunch of Grim diving fast for me, but then he blocked them. I never knew he'd be that hurt after that." Everyone became silent as they possessed what she said and then Yang spoke up, "So now you see how lucky you are to fight with the team."

Weiss nodded at Yang and at Gris. Ruby then walked up to her, "Well hopefully you won't be so stuck up like before." Just before Weiss could respond Gris began to stir. Everyone gathered around him as his eyes opened. "wha...what happened?" He said weakly. "You just collapsed right in front of us as we were going to complete our mission," Ruby said. "So we had to take you here so we can take care of you," continued Yang. He smiled at everyone and looked at Weiss who seems to be fighting away tears, "you okay Weiss?" She nodded, "Th-thanks to you." He sits up with Yang's support, "I'm glad you're okay, Weiss." Ruby seemed more worried than anyone else, "What about you?" He chuckled weakly, "I've been through worse than this and knowing that you are all okay makes these injuries mean nothing."

"Tough talk for a guy who collapsed from his wounds and exhaustion," Yang said with a teasing smile, "but I get your point." Blake smiles and nods, "I think we should get moving now that he's awake if he could stay up for long though." Weiss looked at him, "can you still walk?" He nods as he stands up wincing as he does. He checks himself finding that he has no shirt or coat on but his torso is wrapped with bandages where when wounds are so he asks, "Um...where's my stuff?" Ruby, while blushing, points just a few feet to his left, "I had to help take off your shirt for this to be done." He nods while a little embarrassed and he puts on his shirt, holsters with his weapons, and his coat. Feeling all better, he smiles at everyone, "well, let's go finish this mission." Everyone, relieved that he's all better, nodded and set off with him.

He had his weapons drawn and ready as everyone else. The group explored the area fighting off any Grim that attacked them. One major attack was against a few warthog-like Grim. Gris sidestepped as one charged at him. He sliced its legs and finished it off with a flurry of bullets from the submachine gun part of his swords. Another one appeared to his right and Weiss stopped it with fire from her Myrtenaster. He smiled as they stood back to back as everyone else got near the two as well. As they fought, things got more intense as Beowolves entered the fight. Gris struck first taking ut thw warthog like Grims and engaged the Beowolves as Ruby began doing so as well. Left and right there was Grim everywhere but the group eventually took them down.

Everyone was tired after that and Gris smiled, "I think we cleared the area." The girls nodded in agreement as they start returning to the drop zone. As they walked, Weiss smiled at him a bit but as he looked she looked away from him. "Well now, she seems to be acting kind of weird around me," He thought to himself. What he didn't know was that she was hiding a blush. When they arrived at the landing area, Gris followed the instructions the pilot gave him before they were dropped off by sending out a signal using the holographic screen on the landing pad. After a short time, a response came that the ship was coming soon.

Everyone finally relaxed as they waited. The girls began talking a bit and he tired to listen but for at least a quarter of what their saying he couldn't even keep up. Suddenly, they all looked at him and Yang took Weiss over to him. Yang said to him as he nudged Weiss towards him and she said with a smile, "Weiss would like to tell you something." He looked up at her wondering what she wants to say and in a flash she hugs him and says, "Th-thank you for saving me, Gris." He blushes a bit and gently wraps an arm around her, "I-it's no problem, Weiss." She let go of him quickly and composed herself, "I guess we're f-friends now, right?" He smiles, amused, "you've always been a friend to me." She blushes a bit and smiles a little at him and then she looks up, "Oh it seems like our ride is here." Everyone got on as soon as the shuttle landed. Gris sat across from the girls because he feels a little uncomfortable for some reason. He quickly glanced around and his eyes focused on everyone one at a time. "Oh here we go again, I think I fell for Weiss now," He thought to himself but then his eyes drifted to Ruby, "b-but I think I l-like her more."

Everyone looked at him, but he looked away turning his attention to the transport's windows with a slight blush appearing on his face. "As I said some time before," he thought to himself. "This year will be interesting." He then looks back at the girls and smiles at Ruby, who responded with a blush and a returning smile. He then sits next to her and smiles and she blushes a bit more. Then he thought, "one day, I'll tell you how I truly feel."


	16. Chapter 16: Visit to Vale

**Chapter 16: Visit to Vale**

It's the weekends again and while everyone thinks about what they will do, Gris spoke up, "Hey I was just thinking, but how about we visit Vale?" Everyone looked at him as he said that. "Visiting Vale?" Yang said and he nodded smiling. "Why Vale, Gris?" asked Ruby who was looking up from a latest issue of her favorite weapon magazine. Blake and Weiss stared at him wondering the same thing and he simply said, "Why not? We're pretty much free to go to Vale, anyways." Ruby then smiles at him, "Well why not, I got nothing better to do." He looks at everyone else, Blake shrugs and Weiss said, "I got things to do here at Beacon." Yang walks up to him, "well I'm going since my sis is going." Gris nods at her, "Okay then let's go, then." The three walk out after he got some things, his headphones and music player, weapons, and something wrapped in plastic.

They arrive at the transport and get in after checking their tickets in. Gris looks around and sees that they're not alone on the platform. "Wow so many people here," He said as he looked around. "They are probably going to visit towns outside of Beacon as well." Yang added. After they boarded the transport, the trio began chatting a lot about where they will go once they get there. "How about we go to the park?" Yang began but Ruby shook her head, "What about the library or the mall?" Gris lets them talk as he puts on his headphones and looks out the window and watches the world below go by as the ship moved. Later, he began to have a strange feeling in his gut that something's happening behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder and found that Yang is whispering Ruby something. He put his headphones down onto his neck and turned to look at them, "Um what are you two talking about?" They suddenly stopped whispering and looked at him. "I-it's nothing just talking about where we should go that's all," Ruby said waving a hand in front of her face. Gris suddenly felt suspicious of her tone, "you sure?" They both nodded and smiled. He raised an eyebrow to both of them and put his headphones back on as he sighs. "Geez, it's always hard to know what they're thinking." He thought to himself.

They eventually arrived at the landing port at Vale and they step off the transport. As they did, they looked around feeling more at home than ever. "So, where should we go first?" Gris asked but the girls shook their head and Yang said to him, "how about we have you lead the way. I'm sure you know many amazing places in town." He smiles and nods and leads the way through town. They first arrive at his favorite Dust shop. The store owner smiles at him as he walks in. "welcome back, Gris." The old man said with a friendly smile. "I'm back old man," He said as he puts some Lien on the counter, "The Dust I ordered the other day." He nods having just been reminded, "ah yes you mean those impact/burn Dust shard mix? I just got the delivery today let me get them for you." He walks to the back room and the girls look at him and he says, "Me and my father are true regulars to many of the shops on this street." Ruby got curious, "what kind of shops did you guys go to?" He thought about it, checking his memories before he spoke, "there's a store that sells bullets of almost any caliber plus replacement parts and weapon mods, a weapon care shop for cleaning supplies and blade sharpeners, and there's even a shop belonging to a close family friend that sells medicine."

Ruby's eyes gleamed at the first one, "let's go to the mod shop next!" He smiles feeling amused, "okay I'll take you there." The old man came back with three bottles of the Dust shards and placed them on the counter, "here ya go my boy. By the way how's it going at Beacon?" He smiles as he took the bottles, "It's great there, you see these two they are part of my team there at beacon." He looks at both of them, "Hmmm, well good luck with them, Gris, I feel like one of them would love to be your girlfriend." The three blushes and Gris said, "w-well w-we gotta get going r-right girls?" The sisters nodded and he waved as they walked out. Once they were a few feet down the street away from the Dust shop to the bullets and mods shop they all took a deep breath to calm themselves down and Yang said, "Well he could be right about that." He blushes but he nodded a little and said, "l-let's not dwell on that, besides we're almost to the shop I mentioned."

They walk in and at the counter is a young woman and she looks up since she was cleaning the counter and smiles cheerfully, "Oh Gris, long time no see." He smiles back, "Hey there." Ruby went to the counter and looked at the glass case her eyes practically sparkling. "Wow! There are so many things here." The woman smiles at her, "you must be one of his team at Beacon. Well here we have the finest weapon mods and a wide range of bullet calibers and ammunition types you won't find in any other shop." Gris smiles, "She's not bluffing, just ask for whatever you want and most likely she'll have it." he turns toward the young shopkeeper, "speaking of which can I have a brick of ammunition for my weapons?" She nods, "coming right up." Ruby then adds, "can I also have bullets for my High Powered Sniper Scythe?" she nods as she gets what they ordered. Yang said, "I'm guessing this was the close friend you mentioned?" Gris nods, "we go waaay back since childhood. She's been like a big sister to me." She came back with the ammunition, "that's the truth," she began, "he was a real rascal back then until his parents passed away but I got him back on his feet before he went rouge."

Yang seemed amazed, "wow, you two were really that close huh?" He nods a little embarrassed as he puts the ammunition in a bag he had. "Well anyway," he said, "we should be off." They waved and left as she waved as well. Gris then lead them to a cemetery the girls looked at him and saw that he has flowers wrapped in plastic as they approach his parent's grave. "Hey Mom, hey Dad I'm here," he said with a sad smile on his face, "everything's doing well at Beacon, I have a good team, and the school is nice. Two of my team mate, Ruby and Yang are here with me." The two smiles at him as he placed the flowers on the graves and he continued, "I'll become the Hunter you always wanted me to be you'll see Mom and Dad and me and my team will help me." He stood and smiled at the girls and said, "Let's go back" They nodded and went back to the station. Along the way, Yang seemed curious, "by the way what's the name of those store owners?" He looks at her, "oh right I never introduced you to them well the old man's name is Gallia be I call him Old Man Gale and the girl's name is Kala." Ruby smiles, "those two were interesting people but Gale kinda surprised us." Gris laughed and nodded in agreement as they arrive at the station to return to Beacon.


	17. Chapter 17: Uniforms and Presents

**Notice to all Viewers:** Sorry for it being so late, schoolwork is making me so damn busy, also I'm thinking adding a Q&A bonus segment for me and my OC; please send questions via PM aor Reviews. Please make them appripriate and I'll, no, we'll answer as many questions as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 17: Uniforms and Presents**

School has started again for the week and suddenly the group got a package at their door. Upon opening it, they several uniforms and a note basically describing a formal apology stating that the uniforms were late. "Better late than never I guess," commented Gris as he got his uniform which was marked with his name despite the fact that it's the only boy's uniform in the package. Everyone else got their uniforms and went to change into them. Gris was the first to be done changing so he looks at himself in the mirror to see how he looks. He also had his glasses on as looks in the mirror. He fixed his hair a bit and looks at his reflection. "Hmmm not bad," he thought to himself straightening out a few creases. He walks out and he sees the girls in their uniforms. He blushes and smiles trying to find what he should say. Yang smiled and giggled at him and said, "What do ya think?" He stiffened for a millisecond then relaxed and said smiling, "you all look great."

Everyone blushes a little especially Ruby and Yang but there were smiles. He smiles back and he checks the time, "oh damn, we should get going." Everyone nodded and set out to the academy. They were met by Jaune's group like before. As usual they all walk to class and sat down. The teacher walked in after everyone one else was seated and class begins as it did normally. Then, during a lecture Gris began noticing the girls talking about something, whispering amongst themselves. Knowing that he won't get a real answer if he asked, he decided to try to ignore them by writing notes along with the instructor's lecture. The girls seemed to be deep in discussion as far as he hears which leaves his curiosity piqued. As he tried to keep focused on the lecture, he thought he heard his name being mentioned.

"Hmmm..." he thought, "am I missing something? I'm being mentioned a lot mostly to Ruby." Then it dawned on him. "Oh crap!" he thought to himself, "I remember Yang telling me Ruby's birthday's coming up! God damnit! Just why do I have to be so forgetful at this time!?" Luckily, he knows how to keep some self control so he didn't make a scene as, in his mind, he's extremely flustered. So then, as he kept his attention on the class lecture, he began planning on what present to give her. He remembered that during his birthday Ruby commented that he is about the same age as him. He knew he was older since Yang confirmed it when she told him. He wonders about his bullet modifying skills.

"Hmm maybe I'll make her that," He began to think. His train of thought was almost broken when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked and it was Ruby. "Oh hey Ruby, what's up?" He said and she responded with a little blush and kept her voice down, "I'm just wondering what you'll get me." He smiles, "It's a secret but I'll give it to you when it's time." She looks at him curiously and he smiles at her reassuringly. "A surprise gift," Yang began, "I bet it's going to be something just for her." He nods with a blush. As classes ended, he rushed to the dorms and ran up to his room and began working on modifying some of Ruby's bullets, which is at least two full clips.

He finished a lot faster than he expected just as the girls arrived. He got them loaded in specially marked magazines he made earlier and then wrapped them. He heard a knock on the door so he quickly hid the box and answered it. It Blake who smiled at him as she was invited in and she said, "I'm been guessing you've been pretty busy." He smiles a little exhausted, "yeah pretty much I've kinda holed myself up on here just making a present for her." She looked him over and looked around the room a little, "I could tell you've been working pretty hard on it." He smiles a little embarrassed as he got his bag which has the present in it. "Well let's go," he began, "the usual spot?" Blake nodded as they join the others to the food court.

Like during Gris' birthday, everyone was there but this time it's Ruby's turn to get the attention. After eating and celebrating, it was time for the gifts. Everyone who had gifts for her that day went around and gave her the gifts. When it came to Gris he blushes as he hands her his gift since he is sitting right next to her. When she un-wrapped the gift, she quickly found herself in awe looking at the magazines of his special bullets. She looked at Gris, "W-wow did you really make this?" He nods and smiles, "what do ya think? I tipped the bullets with impact Dust so now you could hit harder and launch yourself higher." Ruby blushes and then hugs him tight, "Thanks Gris these are perfect." He hugs back feeling embarrassed since everyone was watching, he even noticed Jaune giving him a glare. "T-talk about saving the best for last," he thought to himself.

After that, of course, everyone returned to their dorms and once again Ruby and Gris were alone together. "T-thanks again for the present Gris," she said with a rose red blush on her face, "I'll make good use of it." He blushed at her as he turns towards her, "t-thank you f-for a fun time at the party." They were at their doors and for a moment they just stood there. Then just as he opened the door to his room and took a few steps in, he turned around and Ruby seems to be wondering something. "U-um h-hey G-Gris?" Ruby hesitatingly began, "h-have y-you ever k-kissed anyone, l-l-like o-o-on the l-lips?" Gris felt his face grow warm as he blushed, "n-n-no wh-why you ask?" She hastily responded with a nervous chuckle, "n-no reason no need to think about it Gris." He nodded and smiled, "W-well anyways goodnight Ruby." She smiles back, "g-goodnight, Gris."


	18. Chapter 18: Defence and a Sudden Kiss

Chapter 18: Defense and a Sudden Kiss

The group accepted a new mission which is that they have to defend a construction site just within the edge of the forest for a few days as there is a large number of Grim reported to be seen in the area. Everyone is now on the transport which is on its way to the landing site. Along the way, as Gris was looking out the window he thinks back about the Grim he saw that killed his parents. "I know it's somewhere here," He thought to himself, "I can feel it." His mood then shifted gears as he saw Ruby sit next to him and he blushes thinking of what to do.

She just simply smiled at him as the pilot announced that they're landing. They got off at the construction site where they are met by someone familiar. The person turns around toward them and it turns out to be Professor Ozpin himself. Everyone stared but then Gris was the first to speak, "what are you doing here professor?" Ozpin approached them and said with a smile, "I wanted to tell the contractor in person that you all were coming. This is a pretty high stakes mission here anyways, so we need the trust of the workers here." Everyone nodded and Gris said, "Make sense, can't trust anyone who just arrived saying they are on a mission to people who never knew you were coming." Ozpin nodded in agreement and he began to board the transport. "I'll let you take care of the rest, everyone," Ozpin said with a smile and waved as he left on the transport.

The contractor turned towards them giving them a once over and said solemnly, "you kids better be ready for the job because it's very dangerous here." After discussing some things and having a quick tour of the site, the gang settled in as soon as they were shown where they are going to sleep. Everyone except for Gris who in a bit of a serious mood, seemed surprisingly relaxed despite the contractor's comment. Blake noticed his mood first, "Are you alright, Gris? You've been like this since we left Beacon." He looked at her and his expression softened as everyone turned and looked at him and he said, "Remember when mentioned how my parents died? Well I saw the Grim that killed them and I know it's around here." Ruby seemed worried, "But you said your father was strong but he was beaten by such a monster, are you sure you can go toe to toe with a monster that killed one of the strongest people you knew?"

Weiss agreed, "Yeah, you can't just go and take it down like a fairytale hero." He looks at them all and smiles, "I didn't say I will be alone in this fight." Yang smiles at him draping an arm over his shoulders, "you're right let's take it down together." He smiles and nods at her and smiles at everyone, "thanks everyone, I really am thankful for being on your team." Ruby smiles back at him, "don't mention it." All of a sudden, an alarm sounded off followed by the roar of multiple monsters and they look out the window and see a pack of Beowolves rampaging through the site. Everyone grabbed their weapons and went out to fight. The team split up and went to take out the monsters and draw their attention away from any straggling workers that haven't sought shelter in time.

After eliminating at least half the pack, something began coming out of the forest Gris knew what was coming as he readied himself for the attack. It was a Death Stalker, a scorpion-like Grim that normally hide in caves. Ruby noticed his stance and went to assist him. As he strikes first aiming for the Death stalker's flank, Ruby joined the flank maneuver striking from the other side. "Use the bullets I made you it might help," Shouted Gris, not letting his other self come out yet, while tossing a few more clips to her. She obliged, catching the extra clips and quickly switched mags and they both opened fire. The attacks combined seemed to crack the beast's armor. Quickly and effortlessly, Gris jumped over the Death stalker and concentrated his attacks in tune with Ruby's. "Stand back!" shouted Yang who was behind them. The two jumped out of the way as Yang leapt foreword and landed two huge punches from her shot gauntlets knocking the monster over. Then both Ruby and Gris finished it off quickly by slicing its vulnerable underside. After it was down, the three proceeded to help out in mopping up the rest of the Grim that are still in the area.

Eventually, it was all over, a total of 30 Grim was taken down and Gris smiles at the dead Death Stalker and Ruby walked up to him, "how did you know that was the Grim that killed your parents?: He smiles and says, "my father always marks his targets before he fights them so in case they run off he leaves a mark on the creature's armor so he'll know he could finish it off once he finds it." He points to the said mark, "It's his signature initials, Blanc Nuages." Ruby smiles at him and looks at him with a blush since no one can see them she said, "h-hey G-Gris?" He turned towards her and quickly she kissed him on the lips. Surprised he stood there as though frozen for a few seconds but then he closed his eyes and kissed back. They quickly stopped and smiled at each other. Both their faces are bright red. Ruby then said, "It's for the present you gave me and...a-a confession." He blushes more as after the last part, "I-I never had anyone c-confess to me ever in my life." She looks at him, "W-well what's your answer?" He nods and hugs her and as he did he thinks to himself, "I guess I'll have to protect her."


	19. Chapter 19: Last Days of the Mission

**Chapter 19: Last Days of Mission**

Ruby and Gris walk back to the group and Yang gave them a suspicious look. "You two seem to be pretty happy." Yang said to them. They blushed and Gris spoke up, "well we were observing the kill and found that it was the Grim that killed my parents. We're just relived that a huge weight is now off my shoulders." Ruby nodded keeping up with the partial lie, "Yeah, basically what he said." Blake read their expressions and raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word as she understood what really happened. The contractor came up to them, "you kids ok? Did you win?" Gris said to him, "we won but I think those monsters will be back soon." The man nodded and went to help with repairs.

As the group went for some food, Blake came up behind Gris and said quietly, "I saw the little kiss you two had." He twitched and froze and finally sighed, "I guess we were caught after all." He turns towards her, "You're right, we did kiss a-and we're just started in going out." Ruby caught up on the conversation and joined in while blushing, "we will be officially going out as we return to Beacon." Gris nods as he knew it's to be expected, "will you please keep this a secret until we get back to the academy?" Blake looks at them both and nods and they catch up with both Yang and Weiss who are walking way ahead of them. "I feel like this mission would get quite eventful," he thought to himself.

The next few days were quite eventful indeed as there were several moments between Ruby and Gris. Very early morning, after their first day on mission he woke up and for some reason Ruby was right next to him. With all the self control and patience he has he decides to wake her up gently. As she finally woke up she blushed at him knowing where she is, "I-I'm in the wrong bed am I?" He nods as he thinks about what to do. Then suddenly, in that moment, as though something in his mind took control as he said, "It's okay to stay here I-I don't mind." She blushes and says, "You sure about it, Gris?" He then said feeling romantic, "Well we're boyfriend and girlfriend now a-are we?" Her face is bright red now as she wonders if it was really okay and then, "O-okay I'll stay like this." She then went back to sleep and she became comfortable quick as she scooted closer to him. They slept for an hour and a half and woke up still earlier than everyone else.

Later that day, while Gris decided to help out a bit with the work - just basic jobs like carrying around various materials and working with tools - he saw Ruby exploring the site and she suddenly was tripped by scraps of wood. She fell and in a blink of an eye he dashed to her and caught her just in time. She blushed he asked, "are you okay, Ruby?" She blushes and nods and he helps her stand up, "you got to be careful here, Ruby. I can't always be around to save you, y'know." Ruby nodded and said, "I'll be careful next, time don't worry, Gris." She gives him a quick peck on the lips to thank him more and goes back to their quarters. After he picked up and threw away the scraps of wood, he joins her after some thinking to keep her company. They held hands all the way there.

At last the, final day of mission and the men are nearly done with their work and the gang is starting to get ready to leave. As they are walking out of their quarters, Gris was on his guard just to make sure there are no surprises waiting for them. Suddenly, he heard a low, guttural growl coming from the brush. He drew his weapons and the girls saw and followed suit as he approached the source of the sound. As he got within three feet of it an Ursa jumped out at him. He shot it and dodged as its corpse fell and readied up again as more Grim come out of the forest. One flanked him but Ruby took it out quickly. The others joined the fight fighting back to back against the oncoming Grim as they surrounded them. Ursa seemed to make the majority of the beasts as they try to land hits on everyone in the group.

Everyone stood their ground but then as the fight got intense they began to scatter. Slicing and blasting any Grim that got too close. Gris narrowly dodged a claw attack which left a cut on his cheek and tore a bit of fabric off his favorite coat. He saw it and got angry as he began loading his special rounds tipped with the fusion dust he got from old man Gale and blasted the Ursa. He sees others holding back sensing his anger and he taunts them, "come at me you monsters!" They seemed to understand his taunts and attacked. He swiftly cut them up in a blink of an eye. As they fell, he retracted the blades of his weapons and fired upon any more in coming. He stopped shooting as Ruby vaulted over his shoulders with her weapon in gun mode and fired as well. Gris followed up her shots in rhythm by letting out a few bursts after each of her shots. Eventually, the fight was done and no major damage anywhere.

The transport soon came as if it was waiting for it to be clear and landed. As they got on, Gris looked at Ruby and she looked back and both began wondering if they should tell everyone the mental conversation would've gone as, "_should we tell them?"_, "_I don't know"_, _"I think we should." _ Eventually, they came to a decision to tell them as Gris spoke up, "E-everyone i have something to tell you." Weiss, Yang and Blake looked at them giving them their full attention. Gris holds Ruby's hand and said while blushing, "we're going out" Yang and Weiss's jaws dropped upon hearing this and Blake applauded the couple. Yang later yelled, "Awww man! My baby sis has beaten me to him!" Gris looked at her raising an eyebrow and thought, "so she really did like me, oh well." Weiss regained some composure and asked jabbing a finger at them, "s-since when you two have confessed and who did?" Ruby said with a smile and blush, "since our first battle at the site, I kissed him." Yang looked at her, "on the lips?" Ruby nodded and quickly ran up and gave Ruby a big hug almost squeezing her, "ooh I'm so proud of you, Ruby, you've finally got a boyfriend." Gris smiled a bit and then Yang looked at him with a serious look, "You better take good care of my sis or I'll beat you to a pulp." He smiles nodded and drew an imaginary X over his heart with his finger which usually means, "cross my heart and hope to die." Seeing this, Yang smiled, "you really will be a great guy for Ruby, Gris." He nods and thinks, "Everything went better than I thought it would."


	20. Chapter 20: Returning Official

Chapter 20: Returning Official

After the gang returned to their dorm floor, they all completely relaxed. Yang sat down on a chair in the lounge with a long sigh, Blake sat with across from her with a new book open, Weiss sat down next to Blake, and both Ruby and Gris took a sat together as well. Yang spoke up sounding sort of bored but trying to keep up her cheerful tone, "Heck of a mission that was, plus Ruby and Gris are now going out." The two blushed and nodded and Gris said, "Well we haven't decided where to go for our first date." Ruby looked at him and said, "Didn't we already go on a date?" Yang smiled, "but you two weren't official when you dated that time."

He nods as he remembers, "Makes sense." Blake looked up from her book at Yang, "I'm kind of jealous though. She pretty much beat us to him, but at the same time, I expected that they would fit to be together." Yang nodded, "same here I really expected it so I had to hold myself back." Gris looked at both of them and thought, "I freakin' knew it." He then glanced at Weiss and she said under her breath as she sighed, "I was just about to say it to him but oh well." He smiled at the girls thankful that they didn't take it too hard as far as he could tell. Gris looks then out the window then checks the time as he suddenly feels tired, "oh damn...it's almost eleven o'clock." He smiles as he sees Ruby asleep on his shoulder.

"Well 'nite everybody," he carries Ruby to her room who is actually very light to him and the other girls wave as they get ready to sleep as well. After tucking Ruby in, he got his sleepwear to change into and a towel and went to take a shower. He closed and locked the door behind him as he went into the shower room and got in and took a long, warm shower. It relaxed him since he never really had the time to do this. After that, he just got out, dried off and got his pants on as he hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked and he heard Ruby's voice, "C-can I come in?" He wonders why then he asks, "Sh-shouldn't you be asleep?"

Ruby sounds clearly half as she says, "I just can't sleep somehow." He opens the door with the towel draped over his shoulders and just before he said anything Ruby rests herself on Gris and said dreamily acting like a spoiled kid, "Carry me again." He blushes as she said that and thought, "S-she's so cute. I-I never knew she'd act this cute." He submitted to her demand and carried her to her room and tucked her in and just as he got up he smiles at her and kissed her forehead and lips.

Like at the site, the time when she slept with him by accident, the part of him awoken as he said quietly and sweetly, "Sweet dreams Ruby, my love." The he walked back to his room and blushed realizing what he said. "D-do I have another personality now?" He said to himself quietly. He then checks a small wall mirror that came with his room and looked at his eyes and they flashed purple as he felt romantic. "Now that's interesting," He thought to himself. He then yawns feeling he has no time to dwell on it in detail as he gets in bed and sleeps.

At least an hour later, he heard the door open. Being a light sleeper he opens his eyes a crack and sees a familiar figure walk up to his bed. As she was closer he saw that it was Ruby and he blushes and his eyes opened completely. Ruby said sleepily, "sorry, Yang pushed me out for some reason so I decided to go to you. S-so is it okay i-if I sleep with you?" His eyes turned a lavender purple and he scoots over, "sure you can sleep with me." She blushes and got in bed with him and he hugs her close to him. "I-I might get used to this," he thought to himself. And he blushes as Ruby got comfortable as she slept and hugs him closer.

The next day, they woke up blushing. They avoided eye contacts as they sat up and sat there for a moment and Gris said, "s-so did you sleep well?" Ruby nodded, "y-yes I did, and sorry for asking you such a thing. At least you're fine with that right?" Gris nodded as well and looked at her and smiles and she does the same. They get out of bed quickly. Ruby went to her own room and they both get ready for school. Gris got out first along with Yang who gave him a sly smile and he thought to himself looking, "She planned it but I won't get angry at her since Ruby was okay with sleeping next to me." He then fixed his tie on his uniform and tugged on his uniform top to remove some creases and he puts his glasses on. He then waits for Ruby like a natural gentleman. She soon came out and she smiles at him as he took her hand. As they walk to the lounge Yang looked at them both but then looked at Gris, "quite the gentleman you came to be." He smiles at her a little awkwardly, "I kind of got that from my dad. He taught me how to act like that around women." Yang smiles at him, "well I think he taught you well."

Blake and Weiss entered the lounge as Yang, Ruby and Gris was chatting having finished their breakfast. Weiss looks at him same for Blake but then they shrug and join them. Once everyone was ready they quickly got out to walk to the academy. Just like every other day JNPR joins them on their walk but it's slightly different with Jaune giving Gris jealous as he sees Gris holding hands with Ruby. As those three lagged behind, Jaune went up to him, "Hey Gris? I wanna ask you something." Gris looked at the blonde raising an eyebrow, "what is it?" Jaune then continued, "I was wondering, are you two going out?" Gris nodded with a casual smile, "last time's mission solidified our relationship so yeah we're official." Jaune seemed curious as he whispered into his ear, "How do you even get girls like her?" Gris looks at him in the eye, "for you, you just shouldn't be so awkward, as well as don't always try to show off. Confidence might get you shot down if it's all you got." Jaune hangs his head in shame and Gris pats him on the back with a wide, friendly smile, "don't worry about it Mr. Arc. Besides I think you have a better chance with Phyrra than any other girl." Jaune looks up, "you think so?" Gris nods at him and says, "Just don't screw up too much, okay?" Jaune nods at him and they caught up with everyone. "I guess I might have to teach him later," He thought.


	21. Chapter 21: Double Date?

**Chapter 21: Double Date?**

After class, Gris decides that he won't teach Jaune. Jaune seems to have improved a little after that little talk he had with him this morning. Then Gris later thought, "I gotta keep an eye on this guy because there will be more times he will screw up." So he did, whenever he could, he would casually watch from a distance and many times be met with disappointment as he would mess up entirely or sometimes miss out on a huge opportunity with Phyrra. Every single time, Gris would hold himself back from running up to him and punching Jaune in the gut every time he messes up. Since Ruby wasn't around for some reason, Gris feels a little lonely. Suddenly, as he was watching, he saw Ruby with Phyrra walk up to Jaune. As they talked, Jaune appeared to be surprised and blushing. Gris wonders what's going on as he walks up to them.

"What's going on?" Gris said as he walked up and Ruby went up to him and said, "We're decided to have a double date." His mind took at least a few seconds longer than usual to process what he heard, "A-a double date why a double date?" Phyrra smiles at him, "I heard of it when Ruby suggested it. So I just decided to go with her along with you and Jaune. To be honest, I always wanted to spend some more time with him." Jaune smiled as he heard, "You really mean that, Phyrra?" She nods as Gris and Ruby smile at them. "Well now, shall we go?" asked Gris. Ruby and Gris held hands as they walked together with Jaune and Phyrra following from behind.

The group decided to head to the food court after some walking around. They sat down and ate and chatted until Gris brought up, "when will any of us get a serious date, like heading to an actual restaurant perhaps?" Ruby smiled at him, "it would make more sense, but I don't even think we even have the money." Gris looked at her, "I'm sure we'll find a way next time." Then Phyrra joined the conversation, "That would be interesting, I can't wait to see what you do next time." Jaune looks at Phyrra and smiled, "I can't wait for the next time." Gris looked at them all and sighed, "I really can't escape this can I?" Ruby hugs him, "I'll help, and don't worry Gris." He wraps an arm around her and kisses her hair, "Thanks Ruby that means a lot to me."

Soon they finish their meals and throw it away. "Well its nice spending time with you two," Gris said to them while holding Ruby's hand. "Tell us when you want to go on a double date again," said Phyrra and they parted ways. Gris took one glace behind him and saw Phyrra and Jaune holding hands. He smiles thinking, "I'm proud of you Jaune at this rate you'll at least kiss." Later, as they both arrive at the dorms Ruby looked at Gris and he looked back. They then kissed for a long time then stopped and walked up to their dorm floor. As they walked into the lounge Yang looked at them and said, "Hey where've you been?" Gris said, "We've been on a double date with Phyrra and Jaune." Yang smiled, "How did it go?" He smiled as well, "It went well with no problems. We're planning on another one for the foreseeable future." "Oooh interesting," She said, "what are you planning?" Gris gave it a little thought, "maybe dinner at a restaurant or something."

Yang looked at him, "kind of classic yet romantic." Ruby then added, "we aren't sure where exactly to go or if we have enough money." Gris said, "I'm thinking of a restaurant near my sister's store, she works part time there so I hope I'll get a good deal." Yang raised an eyebrow, "Your sister? Oh yeah Kala from that weapon mod and ammo store I remember." He nodded, "I was thinking of paying Vale a visit anyways so why not?" Ruby smiles, "I get the feeling that this would be interesting." He looks at her and nods while smiling agreeing to her. Yang looks at him, "so when are you guys going to go on that double date?" Gris thought about it some more, "maybe this weekend or later." Yang smiles, "well good luck and have fun."

The weekend comes and everyone is in casual clothes. Gris in a white over gray V-neck long sleeve with a dark gray sleeveless under it coupled with a pendant necklace he got from his parents and dark grey jeans. Jaune is looking a bit less as stylish as Gris wearing something simpler, yellow layered long sleave with white sleeves and a pair of beige slacks. Jaune seemed a little nervous but Gris smiles and slapped him on the back, "Don't worry about it, Jaune. It'll turn out way better than you'd expect. Just keep your cool and go with the flow." He nodded, "R-right, I-I'll do my best." The boys were the first to the platform and are waiting for the girls. "Oh there they are," Gris said pointing to the girls walking to them. Gris looked at Ruby and blushed seeing her in a new blouse and skirt. Jaune blushed as well seeing Phyrra in a new outfit as well, a long sleve shirt and long skirt. "You look great." The boys said almost in unison. The girls blush especially Ruby, since she is wearing clothes she wasn't really comftorable with. "Y-you too," said Ruby as she looked at him. Phyrra just smiles at Jaune as the transport to Vale arrives.

Everyone got on quickly and took their spots. As the ship soon cleared the landing platform, Phyrra asked Gris "Is this restaurant really that good?" Gris looked at her and answered, "Yeah, I've been there a few times with my dad and my sister, Kala, would greet us since we're much like family." Jaune looked at him, "You have a sister?" Gris smiled sheepishly, "you can call her that but she's more of a very close family friend. She helped take care of me while my parents are busy or at...This...time..." His voice cracked as he said the latter part and Ruby quickly said, "I-I'll tell you for him. Basically, his parents are not alive anymore. Killed by Grim which was part of the reason why he wanted to be a hunter." Phyrra had a hand in front her mouth in surprise, "I'm terribly sorry to hear that." Gris shook his head, "Please, pity is not what I'm asking for. I'll be fine, don't worry about it." The rest of the ride passed in silence.


	22. Chapter 22: Double Date Part 2

**Chapter 22: Double Date Part 2**

The four arrive at the Vale station and Gris finally spoke up, "I guess we should head for the restaurant." Ruby his sleeve and he looks at her and she says, "Are you going to be ok?" He smiles and held her hand, "I'll be fine I was just having a little bit of a flashback back there." Jaune patted him on the shoulder, "Sorry to make you bring up a subject like that." Gris smiled, "It's okay it's not really your fault, it was mine for expanding on the subject." Phyrra walked up to him, "At least you know that they would be proud of you for how you gotten so far." They were walking out and he smiles as he looks up at the sky, "I know that. I also feel that they are smiling at me from up there." Ruby nods and smiles as they walk to the restaurant.

They walk in and they were greeted by Kala who was smiling brightly at them. She smiled at Gris and Ruby, "Awww you two look cute together already." They blushed, clearly feeling embarrassed and Gris says to her, "A-anyways we reserved a table here. Table for 4 in case you forgot." She giggled, "Oh right I almost forgot about that. Anyways, your table is right this way." She led them to their table. Ruby seems amused by this as they sit, "She really is like a sister to you." He nods, "As I told you some time before, we've been close like this for as long as I could remember. So we pretty much treated each other as siblings." Phyrra smiles, "that's amazing, Kala must be a good sister to you." Gris smiles back, "she was a great sister to me." As if on cue, Kala came in with the menus and said while passing them out, "Speaking of which, you used to follow me around like a baby chick when you were 4. You were so cute back then that I wouldn't even mind."

At this he blushed, "K-Kala, I thought I told you not to talk about that!" She laughed, "Sorry, sorry I couldn't resist." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "That's what you always say after every embarrassing story you tell." She just shrugs and smiles as she holds up her note pad and said, "Anyways, what do you guys want?" They glanced at their menus and they all chose what they wanted including drinks. As she left them to get the orders ready, Gris sighs deeply, "I guess she almost never changes." Ruby smiles at him, "well at least she's letting us eat here for a lower price." He nods at her and smiled as they got both their food and drinks brought to them.

"Eat up," she smiles at them after she put the food on the table. Everyone ate and talked about what's going on. "Hey remember that jerk we saw at lunch," began Gris, "I Have grown sick of guys like him, and also his group doesn't make it any better." Ruby nodded, "I just wonder why a guy like him even exists." Phyrra then added, "it was disgusting to even look at him bully an innocent Faunus." Suddenly, Jaune said to everyone proudly, "I could take on a guy like him." Everyone looked at him and Gris said, "I hate to burst your bubble, Jaune, but I don't think you could last a minute against that guy. He may be a jerk, but I hate to admit he's actually pretty tough." Ruby looked at Gris, "but are you planning on getting the team signed up for the tournament coming up?" He nodded feeling embarrassed about that and Jaune said, "I was going to do the same thing." Ruby looked at him, "you're crazy, Jaune, seriously."

Gris smiled, "well there's no helping it I suppose. I'll have to practice on using my aura since they measure that as health kind of like in a video game in tournaments." Jaune smiled as well, "Okay then, we'll all join and may the best team win." The girls looked at each other and shrugged as though to say, "Oh well, there's no way stopping them." The rest of the date continued as the atmosphere turned calm and everyone switched to just friendly and sometimes romantic small talk. Gris watched Jaune a bit and it seems like Jaune is really doing a good with Phyrra. "I guess I was wrong all along," he thought to himself, "he doesn't need much help after all." The four finishes their meal and Gris began getting some lien to pay for the meal as Kala walked up with the check. She smiles as he paid a little extra for the tip as everyone else did. "Come back anytime," Kala said still smiling.

Gris smiles and nods, then quickly waves at her as they leave. It was almost late in the afternoon as they walked. They had to stop for a moment so Gris could visit his parents' graves. He placed flowers on the graves as usual and talked a bit before leaving. They made it to the station just in time and got on the transport before it left. All that time, Gris and Ruby were holding hands as well as Jaune and Phyrra. They parted ways as they reached their dorms as the sun began to set for the evening. Gris and Ruby walk into their floor and they were greeted by Blake. "Oh welcome back you two," she began, "how was your date?" They smile at each other and Ruby said, "It was fun, basically." Gris nodded in agreement and the two later went to their rooms. They kiss each other goodnight and went into their rooms. As Gris was about to get in bed, he saw a letter on his desk. He wondered who it was from but he decided not to open it tonight as he got in bed and slept.


	23. Chapter 23: Letters and Tournaments

**Chapter 23: Letters and Training**

Gris woke up and got ready for class and tournament practices. As he got ready, he saw the letter on his desk. He picked it up and wonders whatawaits him when he reads it. He then checked the time and he carefully foldedthe letter and in a swift motion stuck it into his pocket. He joined the girlsat breakfast as he glanced at each of them wondering who left the letter on hisdesk. "Kind of unexpected yet bold," he thought, "though, I'm kinda more intothe 'Letter-in-Locker' cliché, but who left it there and why?" He spaced out for a second then brushed off the subject as he finished his breakfast and walked out of the dorms along with his team. "You ready for the tournament," Ruby asked everyone. Gris shrugged, "Yes and no I know if fight really well but I feel my aura needs to be unlocked again since I know for a fact that it's gone dormant." Yang looked at him, "What exactly is aura? I've heard of it but I never gotten to know why it's so important."

He looked at her and began, "Well Aura is within all of us, basically. It's a kind of force that comes from our souls and it's meant to protect us from harm. We do have the ability to channel it and use it to our advantage." Blake nodded, "I am well aware of how Aura is within us and why we need it. It really saved my life many times." Weiss looked at her, "I'm not sure what you went through but I don't even want to ask." Gris, Ruby, and Yang laughed a little at this as they reached the school. Once they made it to their classroom, they saw that team JNPR is already in their seats. "You guys really came early, I was wondering where you guys were," Gris called out to them. Jaune called back saying, "I just felt like early is better." Gris' red eyes gleamed sensing a challenge, "I see you really want to win this, do ya?" Jaune seemed intimidated for a moment but then regained his courage, "Yeah, I'm pretty much in this to win this." Gris smiled, "Then I'll see you at the preliminary tournament." Gris and his team, which he decided to call RWBY+ since he cannot find a clever way to arrange the name to fit his first initial, walked to their seats and sat down.

Class soon started after the other the instructor, Mr. Port, came in, following the many students, and begun his lecture as soon as everyone took their seats. "Ugh, his lectures are always so boring just get to the damned point already..." Gris thinks to himself as he attempts to take notes. Mr. Port called him and he perked up in his seat. "Gris Nuages," He called to him, "I hear you were second in command of your team, am I correct." Gris seemed confused as he thought, "second in command? Me?" He just nodded and said, "Y-yes sir, though I wasn't completely made aware of my appointment as such." He chuckled warmly, "That's okay young lad, no need to worry I was only making sure you are ready for it." He looks at him and wonders what he meant and the instructor says after a little laugh, "I'll tell you the details after class, young man." Whispers were heard amongst the class but they were quickly silenced as the instructor began with the last parts of his lecture and gave everyone in the class assignments afterwards.

After class, everyone but Gris and his team left and they went up to the instructor. "So why did you call me out like that," asked Gris, "and what did you want to talk to me about?" Mr. Port smiled, "Mr. Ozpin told me about you and your team signed up for the tournament and has surprisingly high expectations for all of you since you and Ruby have made it so far at your current level of skill. Added to that, Ozpin has taken great interest in you and your team so I expect that you should work hard to impress him." Gris gulped since no one ever expected so much from him, especially from someone like Professor Ozpin. Gris eventually nodded and Ruby smiles and says cheerfully, "Alright then, let's give it our all, everyone!" Everyone, even Gris and, surprisingly, Weiss cheered in agreement to Ruby's rallying cry. This made Mr. Port smile feeling amused and satisfied by their enthusiasm. He then said, "Well good luck to you all in the upcoming festival tournament."

"Thanks, Mr. Port," said Gris who is smiling and feeling ready for a fight. As they walked out, he remembered the letter he has in his pocket as he checked it. He is still thinking of reading it but then just kept it to himself for until he gets back to his room. As the thinks, Ruby turns towards him since she was in front of him, "Something wrong, Gris? You've suddenly turned quiet for some reason and I'm getting kinda worried." Yang was wondering as well as she says, "You seem to have something in your pocket as well." Feeling that he cant escape, he pulls out the letter from his pocket showing it to the group and said, "I found this on my desk and I have no idea who it's from. I didn't read it yet so I'm not sure if I should right now." Gris quickly glanced at everyone's expressions after he said that. He paid close attention to how they reacted as he looks.

As it turns out, everyone but Blake - who, for some reason, is quieter than usual now - didn't seem to know about this and are wondering who it is. He looked at Blake and tilted his head but then they were announced to meet at the auditorium. Glynda was on stage as soon as every participant was brought in. She announced to everyone, "I can see everyone is here and ready for the preliminary tournament. Today, we are here to demonstrate how the fights will happen in a practice tournament. This will only see if you really qualify for the festival tournament. So, without further ado, let's begin." After she said that, a screen came down with tournament board with the participating team's names displayed. Ruby looks at everyone and smiles feeling just as pumped as the everyone else. "Well," Ruby began, "let's give it our all!" The team cheered adding to the other pre-battle cries of the many other teams. Glynda explained that their ability to battle is measured in their aura level and all fights are one-on-one fights. Once one challenger's level's too low, the match is over and the other fighter is the winner.


	24. Chapter 24: Fights and Letter Resolution

**Chapter 24:Fights and Confessions**

The tournaments went underway as teams began fighting. Gris was next to fight the next round after Ruby as the first round of fights went on. Ruby began first, her skill and speed overran her opponent and the match was quickly over. Gris took off his glasses as he still had them on, and like everyone else, he also has his fighting gear on. He flips his hood up as he gets ready to step up to the stage. Ruby seemed to have been wondering about something but decides to ask Yang about it. "I've been wondering since you heard a lot about him as 'The Ghost.' Why did he have that name?" Yang looks at her sister and says, "that's a little late for you to ask but I guess I'll tell you. As far as I heard, he was called The Ghost because he seems to appear anywhere without any warning and disappear just as quickly." Ruby then looks over at Gris as the fight begins. His opponent is armed with a spear that ends with the point and along with that is a gun. Gris almost nonchalantly dodges his opponent's thrust and before the guy had the time to react he somehow disappeared. Looking up, he was right above him and smacked down his opponent with more than half a dozen blows with his swords before the poor boy knew what was going on. With that one attack, the boy was defeated and Gris won.

The majority of the crowd went silent as they processed what just happened. Then, when they looked at his opponent's Aura level - which was critically low - they realized he officially won. Eventually, the silence erupted into cheers as Gris walked off the stage. As he walked up to his team, they all had their jaws dropped to the floor. "What," Gris said with a casual laugh and tone. Blake snapped out of it first and said, "That went incredibly fast. Where have you been hiding that kind of skill?" Gris looked at her, "What do you mean? I wasnt even trying." Weiss was next to speak up, "So that wasn't even your all?" Gris shook his head as he smiled, "I dont want to expose all my moves, y'know." Yang smiles, "Well I'm glad you're on our team. I don't think I could catch up to you and you might beat me in a second." Gris laughs a little but it was true. "I guess my choice to make you second in command wasn't wasted," said Ruby as she hugs his arm. He smiles at her but then blushes seeing that there are people around which Ruby noticed as well as she let go quickly.

The next fights went by well and then came team JNPR. When it was Jaune's turn he want against CRDL's leader Cardin Winchester. The battle was rough with Jaune barely holding up against Cardin as he swung his mace. The battle itself was making Gris angry seeing Cardin looking down at Jaune as he fought. Jaune lost the match and Glynda had to stop the fight and told him about his Aura levels, which is now too low for him to continue. Phyrra and Ren later helped Jaune off the stage as Jaune was completely winded and is already hurt from those attacks. His team to Gris' knowlege has lost. After that, there was finally some down time for anyone to rest. Gris and Ruby went to talk to Jaune and Gris said, "You really took a beating up there. Are going to be okay?" Jaune nods his eyes looking down. Ruby seems to take notice as quickly as her partner, "You dont look okay, Jaune." He sighs and looks up with a smile, "I-it's nothing really. Don't worry about me you two." Gris and Ruby look at each other with worried looks on their faces and Gris turned to him, "You shouldn't beat yourself up for being embarrassed like that. Ruby and me can see that something's wrong. If you need help come and tell us we may not be in the same team but we're friends."

Jaune nods and then the announcement for the next rounds of fights begin. "I'll teach that Cardin a lesson," Gris said under his breath as his Aura lights up around him. They were facing team CRDL now as the board portrays it. He decides to go up against their leader as he walks up on the stage. Gris walked up and glared at him with is red eyes shining bright. "I wont go easy on ya man, so you better watch out," Cardin said as he laughed. "Took the words right out of my mouth," Gris thought as the fight began. Cardin makes his first move swinging wide with his mace. Gris moves in and closes the distance between them and keeps moving foreward as he blasts the guy with Impact bullets. The blast from the bullets caused Cardin to fly backward, thankfully Cardin's aura protected him from serious damage. Gris waited as Cardin stood up obiously feeling ticked and charged at Gris. Without any unneeded movement, Gris sidestepped and tripped him and struck Cardin with his swords a few times. Furious at the embarrassment, Cardin began to try other attacks, which are heavier and even began using his fists. Gris yawned and hit Cardin with great presicion while nimbly dodging Cardin's attacks.

"Come on, man," Gris said tauntingly, "I've fought Beowolves stronger than you." Cardin, who is barely keeping his cool, yelled back, "You shut up you loser punk." He swung aiming for Gris' head. Gris moves out of the way almost carelessly, "Wow you're slow." Gris retaliated by moving behind Cardin and laying down one shot from one of his guns. As Cardin stood back up Gris smiled and said, "You really are weak. I've seen you stoop so low to even pick on an innocent girl." Cardin smiled, "Oh you mean that Faunus freak, so what?." Gris shook his head and dropkicked Cardin in the face, "You really are terrible, it really makes me sick just to look at you. Just picking on the weak and innocent for kicks. Hunters like us are meant to protect the innocent and weak from the evils that lurk out there." Cardin grunted and swung one more time thinking he could turn the tables but that swing was blocked and Gris finished the battle with a few more hits. Glynda stopped the fight and shook her head at Cardin, "Your Aura level got too low Mr. Cardin Winchester. Also, Gris was right as we had complaints for bullying from the students and it was always the same group."

After that he wonders after he calmed down he begins thinking about that letter he hasn't read yet. He walked out of the auditorium and took the letter out of his pocket and opened it. It was obvious as it is a sort of love letter but he reads that it just basically said to meet this person in the courtyard during one of the break times. When break time came, he went to the location and is later met by Blake. "Knew it," his mind said but then his mouth said, "I'm guessing this was written by you?" She nodded as she approached him, "I-it might've been too late but I wanted to say it to you just once." Gris blushed even though he knew this was coming, "I-I already know what you're going to say but thanks anyways for bringing me out here." Blake looked at him, "well what would be your answer?" Gris held back a bit trying to arrange the words he was about to say without hurting her, "It would've been a yes but now, since I'm with Ruby, I'm good with us just being close friends." To his relief she didn't take it too hard and soon Ruby walked up having heard it. Gris saw her but Ruby seems to understand what's going on, "Yeah, sorry that I took that chance away from you but please let's stay as friends." Blake smiles and hugs Gris and then Ruby. Ruby seemed to whisper something to Blake causing her to blush. Gris wonders but then thought nothing of it since he assumed it wasn't of his concern. For some reason, however, he has a sneaking suspicion that she was whispering about him.


	25. Chapter 25: Tournament End and Swap

**Chapter 25: Tournament End and Swap**

The three make it just in time for the semi final rounds of the practice tournament as they begin. The fights went fairly smoothly as Gris had some trouble with his opponent when it was his turn to fight. The opponent was a guy with twin fighting batons that also act as shotguns. He was fast enough to barely keep up with Gris. The fight ended with Gris finally gaining the upper hand by outmaneuvering and striking down his opponent by chaining his attacks together in perfect timing. Panting from exhaustion and exertion, he walks off the stage and Ruby hands him a water bottle, which he takes, and smiles at her before opening and drinking it as he went to take a seat to rest. "That one was tough," commented Yang, "It was the first time I ever thought Gris would be beaten." Ruby was about to say something to her sister and he stopped her with a touch on her shoulder, "She has all the right to say it, besides it was pretty true as I thought he would gain the upper hand very quickly." Weiss smiles, "Thankfully, you managed to get an opening as you were staying on the defensive as far as I saw."

Blake took up a seat next to him, "You're one of our best fighters but please be careful." He places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I will and right now we made it this far so let's win this." There was no cliché cheers like the classic "all hands in...1, 2, 3 (Insert cheer here)" kind of thing, just cheerful smiles and nods in agreement. The rest of the semi-finals of the practice tournament went by fast as did the break. It's already nighttime as the final round begins. Ruby came first with the battle lasting about as long as a surprising 10 seconds. Everyone else took at least 5 or 10 seconds longer than the other except for Gris. He had particular trouble as his opponent almost towers over him by a foot and a little bulky and armed with a halberd mixed with a high caliber pistol on the end. His teammates are cheering him on telling him to keep it up in this fight. His opponent did a good job keeping Gris away and brought him to 75 percent in the process. Gris switched to defensive tactics dodging the boy's attacks. He eventually found an opening in his opponent's attacks and he readied up for the next strike. The attack came as he expected and Gris batted the long-armed weapon aside and struck fast with a flurry of blade strikes. The match ended with Gris being the victor and he fell to his knees from exhaustion having won the match. Ruby and Blake ran to his side and helped him off the stage.

As he was seated at the break area Gris looks at the two and said, "I'm just wondering, but what exactly were you talking about back there before we ran back here?" They blushed when he asked this and they looked at each other and Blake spoke up, "J-just thinking about swapping for a little while." Gris looked at Blake then at Ruby as he sounded a little hesitant, "W-was that really what you two talking about back at the courtyard?" Ruby nods a little, "I-I just thought that she could spend some time with you that's all." Gris sighs, "Okay, only for a few days, but are you really sure about this, Ruby?" Blake sat next to him and Ruby said, "I might have to keep an eye on you, Blake, just in case." Blake nodded in agreement just as Glynda called the team to the stage. Just as they walked on Glynda smiles at them as she says, "Congratulations to team RWBY+ for winning the practice tournament. You all have demonstrated that you are more than qualified for the upcoming festival tournament. Now that this is over you may return to your dorms if you haven't already." Everyone who didn't leave early left, including RWBY+. Everyone was exhausted as they reached the dorms. Thankfully, it's the weekends tomorrow so the team could finally take a break. Gris crashed onto his bed just after removing his coat and gear leaving his pants and shirt and quickly fell asleep as he rested his head on the pillow.

The next morning, Gris woke up and decided to go make some coffee since he was still tired. He bought some vanilla cream and some excellent medium roasted coffee and cane sugar a while back but never gotten the chance to have a taste. He began brewing it in the coffee machine and soon a strong, yet, pleasant aroma of hot coffee begun coming from it as it did its job. When the pot was full he began mixing it the way he takes it; cream and 2-3 sugars. Ruby came in next walking almost like a zombie as she is struggling to stay awake. Gris smiles at her in amusement and then said as he went to get another mug, "Morning Ruby, want some coffee, how do you take it?" She nods murmuring sleepily, "Cream and 5 sugars." He nods and adds what she wants as he thinks, "hmmm that seems to explain a lot about her speed." Gris hands her the coffee and they both sit at the table and drink their morning coffee. Gris spoke up, "I'm guessing I'm not the only coffee person here." Ruby quaffed her coffee before she spoke, "Pretty much so, it's great to have coffee especially when you need it." He smiles and nods in agreement as he took a sip and changed the subject a bit, "So how was my fighting yesterday? I'd say you were is amazing yet there's always some room for practice, leader." Ruby sort of looked at him for being called 'leader' but it was appropriate as she said, "You were great as well, though that last guy really gave you some trouble." The two went back and fourth as they talked.


End file.
